Passion Polynectar
by Wynhilde
Summary: Un miroir. Un cheveu de Drago Malefoy. Une fiole de Polynectar. Cet été... A Poudlard... Harry Potter révolutionne la masturbation! HP/DM - ATTENTION : CONTENU ADULTE - scène TRES explicite
1. Passion Polynectar

**

* * *

**

Note

cette fiction est la traduction de _Polyjuice Pastime_, par Cheryl Dyson. Vous trouverez l'auteur, ainsi que la fic, dans mes favoris.

Trois chapitres sont prévus en tout.

J'ai déjà traduit le deuxième, j'attends que Cheryl finisse d'écrire le 3 pour le poster.

* * *

**1. Passion Polynectar**

Harry était étendu sur son lit et inclinait la flasque d'argent pour qu'elle capture la lumière de la fenêtre. L'éclair lumineux jetait un reflet blanc sur le mur. Harry bougeait lentement la flasque et observait la tâche blanche glisser le long de la cloison.

La porte d'entrée se referma au rez-de-chaussée, signalant le départ des Dursleys (ils quittaient la maison pour se rendre à une quelconque réception ennuyeuse à l'entreprise de Vernon) et le début de la solitude que Harry bénissait. Ils ne seraient pas de retour avant minuit. Harry se délectait du silence. Fini le beuglement de la télé, fini le tintement des assiettes, fini les pleurnicheries irascibles de Dudley. Quand Harry serait adulte, il comptait sérieusement vivre seul pour un certain temps, simplement pour profiter du silence, chaque fois qu'il en aurait envie. Il savait, cependant, que la tranquillité allait de concert avec l'ennui. C'est pour cela qu'il examina à nouveau la flasque, pas certain de savoir s'il allait l'utiliser.

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait été une sacrée aventure, avec l'irruption inattendue d'Harry dans la compétition, suivie par les Tâches risquées, et enfin, l'incroyable révélation faite par Rogue que Maugrey Fol-Œil était en réalité quelqu'un d'autre, transformé par le Polynectar. Rogue avait apparemment été alerté par l'odeur de la potion que le faux Maugrey ingurgitait continuellement.

Dumbledore avait interrogé l'homme et découvert qu'il n'était nul autre que Barty Croupton Junior, échappé d'Azkaban et caché dans la maison de son père, jusqu'à ce qu'un loyal Elfe de Maison ne machine son évasion. Croupton Junior avait eu pour projet de faire retrouver ses pouvoirs à Voldemort. Harry frissonna en pensant à ce qui serait arrivé si Rogue n'avait pas découvert le complot, même s'il exécrait devoir quelque chose à ce dernier.

Harry avait été présent lorsque l'affaire avait été dévoilée et qu'on avait découvert le vrai Maugrey caché dans une grande malle magique. Tout cela avait été plutôt chaotique, avec Croupton Junior qui hurlait et jurait de se venger ; Rogue qui menaçait dans un murmure sifflant de retourner son cerveau comme une peau de lapin ; Dumbledore qui sauvait le vrai Maugrey de la malle ; et Cornelius Fudge qui était apparu au pire moment possible pour faire une crise de nerfs à moitié en public. Dans la confusion, Harry avait remarqué un grand nombre de flasques d'argent stockées sur une étagère. Des fioles d'argent emplies de Polynectar, si difficile et long à réaliser.

On ne savait jamais quand est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de Polynectar. C'était une chose précieuse, le Polynectar. Et Croupton Junior n'aurait définitivement plus besoin du sien. Le reste serait probablement récupéré par Rogue, et serait enfermé hors d'atteinte de Harry pour l'éternité. Alors, Harry avait bougé, prit une des flasques, et l'avait faite glisser dans la poche de sa robe. En y réfléchissant à deux fois, il en avait pris une autre. Les deux étaient restées en sécurité dans sa malle, jusqu'à ce que l'école se termine. A l'heure actuelle, l'une était toujours dans la malle, l'autre projetait des rectangles de lumière sur le mur de sa chambre, au quatre, Privet Drive.

Désormais certain que les Dursleys étaient partis pour de bon et ne reviendraient pas pour chercher un objet oublié, Harry s'assit. Il laissa la flasque sur le lit et alla jusqu'à sa malle. Il y farfouilla jusqu'au coin le plus profond et en retira une minuscule boîte en velours. Il s'assit sur ses talons et ouvrit la boîte en ressentant une montée d'adrénaline. Il n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'il y avait de si attrayant à la pensée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Sa bouche était sèche lorsqu'il plongea sa main dans la boîte et en retira un des cheveux blond-argent. Il le tint fermement, pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre en refermant la boîte. Il ne possédait que quatre cheveux de Malefoy. Quatre cheveux qu'il avait arraché à la tête de Drago lors d'un match de Quidditch impromptu, peu avant que l'école ne se termine. Ils avaient tous deux volé à la vitesse de l'éclair, plongeant en même temps pour le Vif, comme toujours. Malefoy avait effectué un décrochement, percutant Harry, essayant d'empêcher le regain de vitesse qui le propulserait devant Drago, comme toujours. Harry avait décroché aussi, essayant de renverser Malefoy de son balai, comme toujours.

Mais le Vif avait fait demi-tour, rasant la tête de Drago, et Harry avait suivi le mouvement tandis que Drago essayait de s'arrêter. Il avait tendu la main pendant que Drago s'interrompait, avec une secousse vers le haut. La main de Harry n'avait attrapé qu'une poignée de cheveux platine, tandis que le Vif avait effleuré le bout de ses doigts avant de disparaître.

Malefoy avait hurlé comme la sorcière dans le Magicien d'Oz lorsque Dorothée l'avait aspergée d'eau. L'espace d'un instant, Harry avait pensé que le Serpentard était mortellement blessé, avant de voir la folie rageuse dans les yeux de Malefoy, qui l'avait avertie que Drago voulait du sang. Apparemment, les cheveux de Malefoy étaient sacrés.

Le Vif d'Or oublié, Harry avait fait tournoyer son balai, et s'était enfui, le Serpentard aux intentions meurtrières collé au derrière de son Eclair de Feu. Heureusement, on avait mis fin au match à l'heure du repas, et Malefoy avait été contraint d'abandonner sa poursuite. Ce n'était que lorsque Harry était descendu de son balai qu'il avait remarqué les fins cheveux entortillés autour de ses doigts. Quatre fils délicats comme de la gaze. De l'extrait de Malefoy.

Harry avait mis les cheveux de côté précautionneusement. Ce n'est que nettement plus tard qu'il s'était rappelé du Polynectar. Et qu'il avait concocté son plan.

Il était assis sur le lit, maintenant, se sentant nerveux sans raison particulière. Il ne faisait rien de réellement mal, après tout. C'était juste un peu… bon, bizarre. Ok, plus que bizarre, ca frôlait l'obsession. Harry fronça les sourcils et entreprit de se défendre. Même s'il réalisait que se défendre contre lui-même était presque aussi bizarre que d'être obsédé par… _Je ne suis_ pas _obsédé. Je suis simplement curieux_, asséna-t-il pour son seul bénéfice.

Ignorant soigneusement le rappel que la curiosité tuait le chat, il retourna à son lit, déboucha la flasque d'argent, et enfonça le long cheveu blond dans le goulot. Il revissa le capuchon et agita un peu la fiole. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Seulement sept heure trente. Il avait tout le temps qu'il voulait avant le retour des Dursley. Tout le temps qu'il voulait, et rien de mieux à faire.

_De la simple curiosité_, se rappela-t-il. Il dévissa le capuchon et but. Immédiatement, les sensations qu'il avait oublié depuis sa deuxième année le submergèrent : le goût (étonnamment bon), la nausée (peu étonnamment mauvaise), l'impression effrayante que sa chair fondait. Harry se replia sur le lit, et pria pour que les effets passent. Ils s'évanouirent rapidement, et il se rassit avec un hoquet de soulagement. Il se sentait déjà différent.

Malefoy était un peu plus grand et un peu plus mince. Les vêtements d'Harry semblaient plus lâches… et ses manches étaient légèrement trop courtes. Il tint ses mains devant lui et les examina. La peau était fine et délicate, et les doigts étaient stupéfiants. Harry ne s'était jamais rendu compte que des mains pouvaient être belles, mais celles de Malefoy étaient la perfection. Chaque doigt semblait une œuvre d'art. Ils étaient longs et fins, et absolument impeccables. C'était presque incroyable. Harry avait des cals durs sur chaque pouce, à force d'agripper son balai. Drago volait autant que Harry, et pourtant, il n'avait à cet endroit qu'une petite zone où la peau était un peu brillante. Harry eut un sourire méprisant. Sans aucun doute, le Serpentard faisait des manucures régulières pour se débarrasser des légères imperfections, telles que les ampoules causées par le balai.

Oubliant les mains, il se précipita soudain vers le miroir en pied monté sur la porte de l'armoire. Il étouffa un sursaut en se voyant lui-même, grand, blond, royal. Les yeux gris clignèrent, et il resta se fixer avec incrédulité. Quelque chose n'était pas exactement juste… Ah, oui. Il se jeta un regard mauvais, et releva le coin de sa bouche dans une moue arrogante. Juste parfait ! Il était vraiment Malefoy ! Harry rit de plaisir, et cette vision lui coupa le souffle. Les yeux d'argent s'élargirent de surprise, et Harry releva à nouveau ses lèvres en un sourire. Bon sang, Malefoy était époustouflant quand il souriait. Littéralement époustouflant. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte auparavant ? Ah oui, probablement le fait que Drago Malefoy n'avais jamais souri une seule fois en présence d'Harry Potter. Souri en coin, oui. Souri de dédain, absolument. Grimacé, souvent. Mais un vrai sourire, franc et heureux ? Jamais.

Harry recommença et sentit son cœur quasiment s'envoler. Il fit un léger mouvement avec sa tête et s'émerveilla de la façon dont les cheveux blonds et lisses se soulevèrent, avant de retomber en place, sans qu'une seule mèche ne soit dérangée. Cela tenait du miracle. Saleté de Serpentard ! Il avait de la chance de n'avoir pas à passer des heures à triturer ses cheveux, pour essayer de les aplanir et de leur donner un semblant d'ordre.

Harry se lécha les lèvres et se figea, choqué par la sensualité inattendue du geste. Il recommença et sentit un sursaut dans son aine. Bon sang, voilà qu'il était excité par Drago Malefoy. En quelque sorte. Il se gratifia d'un coup d'œil de type « viens par là » et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. La réponse soudaine le submergea – son sexe fut instantanément dur. Il lui apparut que les vêtements n'étaient pas bons du tout. Malefoy ne porterait jamais une chemise à carreaux bleus et blancs. Sur Harry, ça lui donnait un air décontracté et tranquille – sur Drago, on aurait dit un prince déguisé en paysan.

Il se débarrassa rapidement de la chemise, et la jeta sur le lit. Il fallait admettre, toutefois, que Malefoy était épatant en jean. Harry baissa légèrement la fermeture éclair et prit la pose. Il avait l'impression d'être un mannequin dans une pub de parfum pour homme. Cette vision rendit ses genoux flageolants, et il recula pour s'asseoir au bord du lit un instant. Le jean trop serré comprimait son érection, alors il le retira. Sans y réfléchir, il ôta son caleçon également, se demandant ce que Malefoy portait en-dessous. Probablement quelque chose en soie.

Il se tint à nouveau devant le miroir et se rapprocha. Wahou. Malefoy était vraiment incroyablement beau. Harry leva ces mains parfaites et les fit lentement glisser sur sa poitrine, effleurant les tétons. La sensation lui tira un hoquet. Les tétons de Harry n'étaient pas particulièrement sensible, mais ceux de Drago… seigneur, la bouche de quelqu'un sur eux conduirait probablement Malefoy droit à l'orgasme. Harry les tordit pour voir, et sentit la pulsation se répercuter directement dans son sexe. Il frissonna et glissa ses mains vers le bas, par-dessus les côtes et le ventre plat. Il baissa la tête pour examiner le sexe durci, évaluant les différences entre celui de Drago et le sien. La longueur était presque la même, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, mais celui de Drago était légèrement plus mince. Il émergeait d'une masse de boucles pâles – définitivement un vrai blond, pensa Harry avec un petit rire.

Il voulait le toucher, mais s'interrompit, désireux de prolonger le jeu. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin Malefoy sous son contrôle, et il voulait en profiter le plus possible. Il tira la chaise du bureau et l'installa devant le miroir. Il s'y assit et essaya de réfléchir. Comment Malefoy s'asseyait-il, normalement ? Il avait une façon unique de le faire. Harry ramena ses fesses vers l'avant, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient proches du bord de la chaise, et se laissa aller en arrière, dans une pose semi-avachie. Il souleva une jambe, et croisa sa cheville sur son genou. Presque parfait. Il laissa reposer ses mains de façon détendue sur les accoudoirs, et pencha légèrement la tête de côté. Un sourire moqueur fit s'incurver ses lèvres. Oh oui, c'était ça. Une grâce aristocratique et décontractée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? demanda-t-il en imitant Drago.

Il lui fallut plusieurs essais pour le faire bien, avec cette inflexion patricienne, et la façon dure qu'il avait de cracher le nom de Harry.

— Je veux que tu te branles, Malefoy, pendant que je regarde, répondit-il avec sa propre voix.

Il décroisa les jambes et abaissa la main pour – enfin – saisir la hampe palpitante. Il ne pouvait croire à quel point c'était excitant, la main de Malefoy touchant le sexe de Harry, ou bien Harry touchant celui de Malefoy, ou quelque chose comme ça. Harry se caressa en regardant le superbe corps dans le miroir. La tête pâle se rejeta en arrière et fixa la glace à travers des yeux gris à moitié clos. Les lèvres s'écartèrent pour révéler une rangée de dents parfaites, et Harry souhaita soudainement pouvoir embrasser cette bouche.

— Bon sang, tu es tellement sexy, Malefoy, murmura Harry. (1)

— Merci Potter, soupira le blond dans le miroir, et il sourit avec Harry.

La vue de ce sourire lui envoya une décharge de plaisir, et ce fut plus que Harry n'en pouvait supporter. Il sentit la bienfaisante libération monter en lui, et le liquide épais gicla sur son ventre ferme. Il s'affaissa contre la chaise et resta fixer le plafond un moment. Il venait de connaître l'expérience la plus érotique de sa vie, et ça avait été avec Drago Malefoy. Il rit à voix haute en pensant à ce que Malefoy aurait eu à dire à propos de cela.

oOo

Drago était étendu sur son lit et lisait quelque chose à propos d'un sortilège de Magie Noire qui aurait dû être intéressant, mais qui ne l'était pas. Pas assez intéressant pour retenir l'attention de Drago, en tous les cas. Il avait relu le même paragraphe quatre fois, et il ne se souvenait toujours pas de ce qu'il racontait. Il se demandait si les autres gens s'ennuyaient autant pendant l'été. Poudlard lui manquait. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire ; il y avait toujours des gens à tourmenter. Comme Potter.

Drago venait à peine de penser le nom qu'un mouvement vif attira son attention vers la fenêtre. Elle était ouverte pour profiter de la brise – il avait fait une chaleur étouffante, dernièrement. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent d'étonnement. Une chouette blanche. La chouette de Potter, si Drago ne se trompait pas.

Un colis était attaché à sa patte. Drago se leva et marcha jusqu'à elle pour retirer le paquet. Il garda un œil soupçonneux sur l'oiseau, et la chouette sembla lui rendre un regard torve. Cette saleté ferait mieux de ne pas lui donner de coup de bec, ou Drago lui tordrait le cou et la renverrait à Potter dans une petite boîte. Il retira le colis et recula. La chouette ne resta pas attendre pour une friandise, mais se laissa tomber dans le vide et disparut.

— Je suppose qu'il n'attend pas de réponse, murmura Drago en regardant le paquet brun.

Il le posa sur le bureau et s'en éloigna le plus qu'il était possible sans quitter la pièce. La chose était sûrement configurée pour exploser.

Drago fit les cent pas. Pourquoi diable Potter lui enverrait-il quoi que ce soit ? C'est-à-dire, quoi que ce soit de non-mortel ? Il soupira et s'avança pour déchirer l'emballage. A l'intérieur se trouvait une flasque d'argent et un petit mot.

Il en rit presque. Si Potter s'attendait à ce qu'il boive quelque chose qu'il lui avait envoyé, le Gryffondor était encore plus stupide que Drago ne le pensait.

Il ouvrit le mot.

M.

_J'ai joué à un petit jeu, et je me sens un peu coupable de m'être amusé à tes dépens. Ce doit être cette noblesse Gryffondor dont tu parles sans arrêt, je suppose. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais vouloir participer. Utilise en privé. P. _

Les mots i_en privé_/i avaient étaient soulignés trois fois. C'était vraiment une énigme pour Drago. Un jeu ? A ses dépens ? Peut-être que la raison de Potter l'avait finalement abandonné. Ça devait fatalement arriver un jour ou l'autre, à être la cible d'un Mage Noir ni mort ni vivant, et tout ça. Drago dévissa le capuchon et renifla précautionneusement. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent de stupéfaction. Du Polynectar. A quoi ça rimait ?

Il regarda à nouveau le mot. Attaché au bas de la note avec un Sortilège UHU se trouvait un unique cheveu noir. Les yeux de Drago allèrent de la potion au cheveu, tandis que son esprit se débattait pour suivre la logique de Potter. _Un jeu. A tes dépens_. Il comprit d'un seul coup, et recula pour s'asseoir au coin de son lit.

Bon sang, Potter avait utilisé du Polynectar pour se changer en Drago ! Pour quoi faire ? Déambuler sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Non… d'après ce qu'il en savait, Potter était virtuellement prisonnier pendant l'été. Il était à peine autorisé à rendre visite aux Weasley sans surveillance. Les yeux de Drago s'étrécirent. Ce devait être un piège. Ce foutu Gryffondor voulait que Drago fasse semblant d'être Harry, et espérait que son père ou un autre des Mangemorts tombe sur lui et le tue par accident, le prenant pour Potter. Les mots _en privé _semblaient contredire cette idée, mais Drago les chassa de son esprit.

Ayant établi un mobile satisfaisant, Drago mit fermement la potion de côté, et rangea le mot avec le cheveu au fond de sa malle d'école. Il emporterait tout ça à Poudlard à l'automne et les mettrait à bon usage. Avoir l'apparence de Potter à l'école lui permettrait de monter de sacrés mauvais coups. Il avait plus d'un mois pour y réfléchir.

Il éteignit la lumière et alla au lit.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin lorsque Drago se releva d'un bond dans son lit. Au milieu d'un rêve dont il avait émergé trempé de sueur, il lui était apparu précisément ce que Potter avait bien pu faire pendant qu'il avait l'apparence de Drago. C'était une révélation plus que stupéfiante.

— Non, souffla-t-il. C'est pas possible. La Vierge des Gryffondor ne ferait jamais… et sûrement pas avec _mon_ corps.

Mais à cette heure-là du matin, non seulement cela semblait plausible, mais c'était surtout la _seule_ explication possible. L'idée aurait dû lui donner la nausée, mais il était étrangement excité à la pensée des mains de Potter glissant sur son corps… enfin, façon de parler.

Drago rejeta les couvertures de côté, alluma la bougie d'un sort, et se précipita vers sa malle. Il en retira le cheveu avec précaution et l'introduisit dans le Polynectar, espérant que ce n'était pas une espèce de piège retors. Seul le fait que Potter n'avait jamais concocté un seul piège retors de toute sa vie poussa Drago à lever la potion jusqu'à ses lèvres, et à l'avaler.

Les effets étaient déplaisants, mais pas pires que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et il se trouva fasciné quand sa chair commença à changer, s'épaississant et prenant une teinte plus sombre presque partout, se contractant et se rétrécissant à d'autres endroits. Il marcha jusqu'au miroir en pied le plus proche et sa mâchoire se décrocha.

Harry Potter lui rendait son regard, l'air bizarre sans ses lunettes. Drago leva la main et écarta les cheveux épais de devant son front. Les boucles sombres étaient étonnamment douces, malgré leur aspect désordonné. La cicatrice était bien visible. Drago la toucha d'un doigt, avant de faire courir ses doigts sur le visage lisse, sentant les pommettes ciselées, la mâchoire carrée, et les lèvres douces.

Potter avait l'air idiot dans le pyjama de soie noire de Drago. Les manches étaient trop longues. Et un peu trop serrées aux épaules. Drago déboutonna la chemise et l'ôta. Potter avait un torse plutôt agréable à regarder, et son ventre était parfait, musclé par le Quidditch. Par contre, cet imbécile n'avait clairement pas l'instinct de survie. En témoignaient de nombreuses marques et égratignures, dont une longue cicatrice à l'aspect peu engageant sur son bras droit. Drago se demanda comment il avait récolté celle-là.

Il posa à nouveau les deux mains sur son visage, avant de les faire descendre, sur le cou de Harry puis son torse, suivant la ligne de poils d'une douceur duveteuse jusqu'à la ceinture de son bas de pyjama, qui se révéla soudainement être un obstacle. Drago s'en débarrassas immédiatement.

Ses sourcils se soulevèrent à nouveau à la vue d'un Harry Potter nu. Il avait vainement espéré que Potter serait moins bien pourvu que la moyenne, mais il supposait que le Gryffondor n'aurait jamais envoyé la potion, si cela avait été le cas. Potter était tout aussi long que Drago, et peut-être un peu plus épais. Les boucles là étaient aussi denses que celles de sa tête, et Drago passa timidement le bout de ses doigts dans les poils sombres. Il inspira brusquement lorsque ses doigts passèrent sur le membre en train de durcir, surpris par la bizarre sensation de se toucher lui-même en même temps que Potter.

Il caressa le sexe velouté et descendit jusqu'aux testicules, ce qui lui tira une inspiration brève. La vache, Potter était sensible à cet endroit-là. Les caresser simplement ainsi envoyait de petits éclairs de plaisir qui se répandaient dans tout le corps de Drago. Il joua avec elles pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente dangereusement près de jouir, et qu'il arrête. Il alla jusqu'au lit et enchanta le dessus du baldaquin pour le transformer en miroir, avant d'augmenter l'éclairage. Il écarta les jambes de Potter et pressa d'une main paresseuse le sexe turgescent.

Drago rit.

— Regarde ce que je vais faire avec tes mains, Potter. Je vais t'enculer avec tes propres doigts.

Là-dessus, Drago jeta un sortilège de lubrification et enfonça l'un des doigts d'Harry Potter dans le cul d'Harry Potter, mais ce fut Drago Malefoy qui se cambra, tremblant de surprise devant cette vision incroyablement érotique. Harry Potter était mortellement sexy.

— Baise-moi, Drago, chuchota-t-il.

Et Drago satisfit à sa demande, observant chaque halètement et chaque cambrement jusqu'à ce que le corps de Harry Potter jouisse sur le lit de Drago.

Le satané Gryffondor était parvenu à avoir une bonne idée, pour une fois.

oOo

L'été se déroula sans évènement notable pour Harry, à part ses rares utilisations du Polynectar, chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il se sentait très anxieux quant à la façon dont Malefoy avait pris la potion qu'il lui avait envoyée. Très certainement, il allait se prendre un maléfice majeur, serait réduit à coups de poing en une bouillie sanglante, ou bien serait attaqué par des sous-fifres aux mines de tueurs à gage au moment même où il embarquerait dans le Poudlard Express.

Harry se sentit malade l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'il se tenait avec les Weasley et attendait de monter à bord du train. Molly Weasley lui tapota le bras.

— Harry, mon chéri, ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, avant d'apercevoir un éclair de cheveux argent. Son cœur remonta presque jusque dans sa gorge, avant de s'apercevoir que Malefoy lui tournait le dos.

— Heu… allez-y sans moi, tous les deux. Je veux parler à Neville, une minute, dit-il. Gardez-moi une place.

Il n'attendit pas l'accord de Ron et Hermione, mais se précipita dans la direction opposée à Malefoy, se perdant dans le flot des étudiants qui embarquaient dans le train.

Harry fut l'un des derniers à monter à bord. Il pensait que Malefoy et Compagnie se seraient octroyé un compartiment, à l'heure actuelle, aussi, il commença à traverser le couloir, se dirigeant vers le dernier wagon. Il y était presque lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit et qu'il se trouva face à face avec sa blonde Némésis.

La porte se referma derrière Drago, les laissant seuls dans le couloir, se regardant fixement avec la même expression de stupeur muette. Les yeux de Harry voyagèrent sur le visage de Malefoy. Il en avait mémorisé chaque contour, chaque aplat. Il avait vu ces lèvres hoqueter de passion, et ces yeux d'argent rendus liquides de désir. Il savait que les cheveux platine étaient plus doux que de la soie blonde. Il connaissait chaque centimètre carré du corps dissimulé sous la robe d'école trop convenable et l'écusson de Préfet.

Un troupeau mugissant d'étudiants plus jeunes qu'eux se mit soudain à galoper dans le couloir, et Harry se retrouva à devoir bondir de côté ou être piétiné. Il se retrouva violemment projeté pile contre Malefoy. Bon dieu… Leurs regards étaient toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, et Malefoy ne lui avait pas encore jeté de maléfice, ni même son poing dans la figure. Des portes claquèrent derrière les élèves, et le silence revint.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Harry introduisit une main dans la robe de Malefoy, sachant qu'il risquait d'être assassiné à tout moment, mais il avait décidé de s'en moquer. Il chercha rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'un des tétons de Malefoy, et il le pressa doucement entre ses doigts. La tête de Malefoy se rejeta en arrière et frappa le mur du couloir dans un bang retentissant. Harry leva son autre main et la glissa effrontément dans les cheveux soyeux pour masser le point que Malefoy venait juste de cogner.

— Potter, dit Malefoy d'une voix à la limite de l'incrédulité, et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de Harry.

Ces mains, _oh bon sang, ces incroyables, magnifiques mains_ couraient sur tout le corps d'Harry, pétrissant son dos, sa taille, ses fesses, ses cuisses, et les lèvres de Malefoy qui,… et bien, l'embrassaient étaient mille fois meilleures que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé durant ses séances torrides de tripotage Malefoyen devant le miroir. Harry était perdu, complètement perdu.

— J'ai… réunion… Préfets… gémit Malefoy.

Il léchait et mordait le cou de Harry tandis que lui essayait d'ôter à Malefoy le lobe de son oreille au moyen d'une succion déterminée. Ses mains étaient emmêlées dans les cheveux à l'allure angélique.

— Retrouve. Après… Tu me retrouves après ? haleta-t-il.

— Compartiment des bagages ? murmura Malefoy.

— Seigneur, oui.

— Tu aurais dû être à Serpentard, sale con, fit Malefoy d'une voix défaite, tandis qu'il repoussait Harry.

— Je sais.

Ses yeux caressèrent la silhouette mince tandis que Malefoy tentait de rajuster ses vêtements avec des mains tremblantes. Le blond essaya d'avoir un de ses sourires dédaigneux, mais n'y parvint pas réellement. Harry sourit largement. Malefoy ferma les yeux, grogna, et fit demi-tour. Il traversa le couloir sans regarder en arrière.

Harry se laissa aller contre le mur, légèrement étourdi. Ça promettait d'être une année intéressante.

* * *

**NdT :**

(1) Je me suis longuement torturée pour traduire cette phrase qui, en anglais, donnait :

"You're incredibly fucking hot, Malfoy"

En principe, rien de compliqué, mais je trouve que _hot_ rend tellement mieux en anglais que tous les équivalents qu'on peut trouver en français. Bref, cette note n'est pas là pour vous faire part de mes dilemmes de traductrice, mais simplement parce qu'une amie m'a proposé ceci :

« Foutredieu, tu es chaud comme une marmite, Malefoy »

Et que j'ai trouvé ça définitivement hilarant. Je voulais donc vous en faire profiter. ^^

Ah tiens, les gens, tant que je suis là : vous avez vu, j'essaye de me calmer sur les petites notes mais pour autant, n'oubliez pas les reviews : je les lis, j'y réponds, et surtout, je frétille de plaisir quand je les reçois ! ^^


	2. Passion sans Polynectar

**Auteur :** Ce texte est la traduction de la fic de Cheryl Dyson, Polyjuice Pastime.

**Beta : **Azenor et Lylène.

Special thanks to Prince Edwin, for her help with my "fuck issue"!

**Note : **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est très motivant ! Je réponds à tous les commentaires signés, les autres, je ne peux pas, ff . net ne m'autorise pas à le faire. Alors un grand merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements et votre enthousiasme !

**Publication **: Cheryl a écrit le chapitre 3, je suis en train de le traduire, j'espère être en mesure de le mettre en ligne bientôt.

* * *

**2. Passion sans Polynectar**

Harry attendait nerveusement dans le comportement des bagages, se demandant s'il n'avait pas commis une énorme erreur. C'était le troisième compartiment qu'il avait essayé, à vrai dire, et les deux premiers avaient été occupés par des amoureux qui rattrapaient la longue absence de l'été. Le troisième wagon possédait une alcôve retirée au milieu, sympathiquement distraite à la vue par une large malle qui était tombée. Harry repoussa les objets alentour jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dégagé l'espace sur le dessus d'une seconde malle, où il s'assit.

Il essuya ses paumes sur les jambes de son pantalon pour la troisième fois. Merlin, il devait être dingue. Attendre Drago Malefoy. Juste penser au nom lui donnait l'impression que le nœud au creux de son estomac s'enflammait soudainement. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se força à se rasseoir quand la porte s'entrouvrit. Ça ne pouvait pas être déjà Malefoy. Harry n'avait pas attendu assez longtemps pour que la réunion des Préfets soit terminée.

Un visage apparut au coin de la malle et Harry rencontra le regard surpris d'une quatrième année de Poufsouffle. Il lui sourit avec l'impression de sombrer, se demandant combien de temps il faudrait à la rumeur pour se répandre : Harry Potter avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un dans le compartiment des bagages.

— Oh, dit-elle. Désolée, Harry. On va juste… trouver un autre endroit.

Elle disparut et Harry ne vit pas son complice, mais il entendit des chuchotements tandis que les bruits de pas s'éloignaient. Ils durent trouver une autre place car ils ne revinrent plus.

Six fois il se releva avec l'intention de détaler, mais à chaque fois, il se força à se rasseoir. Franchement, c'était le souvenir du baiser qui l'y obligeait. Il ne parvenait toujours pas complètement à croire que Malefoy lui avait rendu son baiser. Harry pressa le dos de sa main contre son érection grandissante. Bon sang. Ce n'était pas seulement le baiser ; c'était le souvenir de ce que Harry avait fait durant l'été. Devant un miroir. Avec une flasque de Polynectar et un cheveu de Drago Malefoy… Il avait vraiment révolutionné la masturbation. Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se demanda ce qui l'avait possédé.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Harry bondit sur ses pieds pour la dernière fois quand une tête blonde apparut.

— Enfin Potter. J'ai dû faire dégager la moitié des étudiants de leurs planques en essayant de te trouver.

Harry ne pouvait trouver les mots. Apparemment, il n'avait pas besoin de mots, car quelques instants plus tard la bouche de Malefoy était chaude et humide sur la sienne. Le baiser était presque trop intense, meilleur, et de loin, que celui qu'ils avaient échangé dans le couloir. Les mains de Malefoy se prirent dans ses cheveux, inclinant sa tête pour permettre un meilleur assaut de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Harry ne résista pas – il avait la sensation que ça n'aurait fait aucune différence. Ses doigts accrochèrent la robe de Malefoy.

Le baiser était enivrant et effrayant tout à la fois. Harry essaya de regagner le contrôle, peu désireux de laisser Malefoy mener. Il se força à se concentrer pour ramener ses mains jusqu'à la fibule qui tenait attaché la robe de Malefoy. Le clip, heureusement, se défit facilement, et la robe glissa au sol dans un murmure de tissu froissé. Le blond émit un bruit léger et poussa Harry. Le dos de ses mollets toucha la malle sur laquelle il avait été assis, et il tomba presqu'en arrière, mais il poussa en sens inverse, et plaqua Malefoy contre la pile de bagages qu'il y avait dans son dos. Malefoy hoqueta et arracha sa bouche à celle d'Harry, probablement pour lui hurler dessus, mais Harry poussa son avantage. Il colla ses lèvres à celles du blond, et renouvela l'assaut.

Ses doigts tirèrent sur les boutons de la chemise parfaitement amidonnée et l'arrachèrent de la ceinture de son pantalon pour exposer la surface lisse d'un abdomen et de pectoraux avec lesquels Harry était si familier. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau de Malefoy, arrachant un autre son étouffé au Serpentard.

— Besoin de te goûter, murmura Harry, et il pencha la tête pour faire courir sa langue sur la clavicule de Malefoy.

Il repoussa avec impatience la cravate vert et argent qu'il avait desserrée mais pas ôtée. Il considéra l'idée de lui retirer complètement sa chemise, mais il fut distrait par la vue d'un téton rose et délicat. Il savait par expérience à quel point ils étaient sensibles.

Le Serpentard poussa un sifflement et alla jusqu'à se cambrer légèrement. Ses muscles jouaient sous sa peau, sous les paumes de Harry — un mouvement étonnamment érotique. Harry lécha et suça avant de tourner son attention vers l'autre mamelon. D'une prise ferme sur sa taille, ses mains aux doigts écartés tenaient en place le blond qui vacillait.

— Merlin, Potter.

— Je n'ai même pas encore commencé, Malefoy, répondit Harry, et il descendit plus bas.

De sa langue il coucha les poils presque invisibles contre la peau de Malefoy, jusqu'à son nombril, et se laissa tomber à genoux pour suivre le mouvement. Il encercla le creux du nombril avant d'y plonger sa langue, récoltant ainsi un nouveau gémissement. Le sol était dur sous ses rotules, et probablement poussiéreux, mais Harry s'en moquait. Sa seule préoccupation à cet instant était de tirer davantage de ces bruits épatants à Drago Malefoy – le corps était familier, mais les réponses ne l'étaient pas. Avec le Polynectar, les cris et les sursauts avaient été ceux de Harry tout du long – maintenant, ils appartenaient à Malefoy. Ils étaient des douzaines de fois plus électrisants.

Ses doigts se débattirent avec sa ceinture, arrachant presque les attaches avant de se forcer à ralentir. Ses dents trouvèrent la fermeture éclair et il mordit le métal froid pour faire descendre le zip, un cran après l'autre. Ses yeux remontèrent pour accrocher ceux de Malefoy. Il fut satisfait de trouver un air de fascination incrédule sur le visage ordinairement froid comme la glace. Putain, ce que Malefoy était sexy.

A la surprise de Harry, le sexe de Malefoy se trouva merveilleusement révélé petit à petit, et il ressentit une nouvelle montée de désir en réalisant que l'autre ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Etait-ce toujours ainsi, ou bien s'était-il préparé à une éventuelle rencontre avec Harry ? Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, c'était presque plus que Harry n'en pouvait supporter, et il dut s'interrompre quelques instants, et fermer les yeux pour éviter de jouir sur-le-champ.

— Potter ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix entrecoupée, visiblement préoccupé par le délai.

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour trouver le sexe pâle de Malefoy dressé juste en face de lui.

— Oh Merlin, grinça Harry.

Avant que la raison ne puisse l'arrêter, il se pencha en avant et lécha le sexe de Malefoy, y recueillant sur sa langue une gouttelette amère, et arrachant un cri choqué au Serpentard. Avant que le blond ne puisse dissiper sa résolution par un commentaire inapproprié, Harry prit la longueur entière dans sa bouche.

— Oh, foutre ! s'exclama Malefoy.

_Pas encore tout à fait_, pensa Harry, mais cette idée fugace suffit à aiguillonner son imagination. Il suça fort en se retirant et fit courir sa langue sous le sexe de Malefoy. Il eut un petit rire quand il entendit la tête du blond frapper une surface dure, et que ses mains se resserrèrent douloureusement dans ses cheveux.

— Déjà… haleta Malefoy avant d'essayer à nouveau. Déjà fait ça avant, alors, Potter ?

Harry fit tourbillonner sa langue sur la pointe de son sexe avant de répondre.

— Première fois, pour être honnête, mais si tu es sage, ça pourrait bien ne pas être la dernière.

Le gémissement incohérent de Malefoy fut une réponse suffisante pour Harry qui retourna à sa tentative de l'avaler entièrement. Après ça, Malefoy sembla incapable de produire de vrais mots ; les seuls sons qu'il produisait étaient des murmures monosyllabiques et des bruits primitifs qui faisaient battre le sang aux tempes de Harry, sang qui affluait directement vers son érection de plus en plus douloureuse.

— Potter ! Je vais… !

Ce fut le seul avertissement que Harry reçut avant qu'un liquide chaud ne se déverse dans le fond de sa gorge. Harry se stupéfia lui-même en l'avalant, réprimant le réflexe de recracher à la seule force de sa volonté et aussi à cause de la nécessité impérieuse de montrer à Malefoy de quoi il était capable. En vérité, c'était moins déplaisant que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, et sentir le blond trembler sous lui était quelque chose d'incroyable.

Il libéra le sexe qui perdait de sa dureté et appuya pour un moment sa joue contre le ventre plat, la respiration haletante. Les longs doigts dans ses cheveux se montraient plus doux qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et les pouces de Harry caressaient inconsciemment les hanches de Malefoy. Après un long moment de silence, la prise dans ses cheveux se resserra, et Malefoy tira jusqu'à ce que la gêne oblige Harry à se mettre sur ses pieds.

— Tu as là un certain talent, Potter, dit-il sur un ton taquin que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

Et Malefoy captura ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant. Harry agrippa sa chemise ouverte, se moquant bien de la froisser avec ses paumes moites. Le blond le repoussa brutalement, mettant fin au baiser.

— Tes fringues, dit-il rudement. Enlève-les. Maintenant.

Harry tituba en arrière et se laissa tomber sur la malle. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il était possible d'être plus excité qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais apparemment, il y avait moyen d'aller au-delà du possible. Il fit glisser ses pieds hors de leurs chaussures et se défit de la robe avant de tirer sur la cravate.

— Non.

La voix de Malefoy le stoppa.

— Laisse la cravate.

Alors, Harry déboutonna la chemise et extirpa la bande de soie du col qui l'emprisonnait, avant de se débarrasser du vêtement. Le pantalon suivit rapidement. Il se tint immobile, rougissant légèrement alors qu'il se tenait debout devant Malefoy, vêtu seulement de sa cravate Gryffondor, de son caleçon et ses chaussettes. Le blond, dans l'intervalle, avait retrouvé son apparence irréprochable, refermé son pantalon et reboutonné sa chemise blanche. Il avait l'air calme et imperturbable, comme si Harry ne lui avait pas fait perdre complètement pied quelques instants auparavant.

— Ne joue donc pas les timides maintenant, Potter.

Les yeux gris appuyèrent ses propos d'un regard vers le bas, et Harry avala difficilement tandis qu'un soubresaut le parcourait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit descendre son caleçon avant d'en dégager ses pieds, sachant que c'était plus que sa chair qu'il venait de mettre à nu pour le blond. Un sort et Harry serait immobilisé pour n'importe quel tourment ou humiliation que Malefoy choisirait de lui infliger. Mais à la place, le Serpentard avança jusqu'à lui et, d'un baiser, le força à se rasseoir sur la malle.

— Potter, murmura-t-il en entourant de sa main le sexe douloureux de Harry.

Un cri étranglé échappa à ses lèvres, étouffé par la bouche de Malefoy sur la sienne. Le Serpentard lui prodigua quelques caresses avant de faire descendre sa main pour cajoler ses testicules, balayant la chair sensible du bout de ses ongles, ce qui poussa presque Harry à lui sauter au cou. Malefoy eut un petit rire diabolique.

— Tu aimes ça, pas vrai ?

Avant que Harry puisse retrouver suffisamment sa respiration pour parler, Malefoy pressa légèrement et le poussa contre la malle. Perdant son équilibre, Harry partit en arrière avec Malefoy sur lui. Il n'eut droit qu'à quelques secondes pour apprécier cette nouvelle situation avant que le blond ne l'embrasse avidement une fois de plus. Les doigts de Malefoy étaient toujours accrochés à ses bourses et son sexe était dur et laissait s'échapper quelques gouttes annonciatrices de son plaisir à venir. Il sourit à la pensée des fluides tâchant le pantalon impeccable de Malefoy, et puis il cessa soudainement de penser car les longs doigts venaient d'encercler l'ouverture de son corps, lui arrachant un hoquet haletant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu… ? parvint-il à émettre en éloignant ses lèvres de la bouche qui cherchait à le dévorer.

Les doigts se retirèrent et Harry fut immédiatement déçu d'avoir parlé. Il essaya de se rattraper mais, avant qu'il puisse parler, les doigts de Malefoy effleuraient ses lèvres.

— Suce, dit-il simplement.

Harry ressentit une bouffée de quelque chose de torride et presque dangereusement exaltant lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser les longs doigts de Malefoy y pénétrer, d'abord deux, puis trois. Harry les lécha et trouva cela presque plus érotique que d'avoir eu son sexe dans sa bouche. Probablement parce qu'il savait ce que Malefoy prévoyait de faire avec ces doigts.

Quand le blond les jugea suffisamment mouillés, il les retira de la bouche de Harry et retourna vers ses régions inférieures. Le Serpentard ne perdit pas de temps, dessinant le contour du sphincter une seule fois, avant d'y forcer un doigt humide. Harry haleta et contracta ses muscles par réflexe.

— Détends-toi, Potter, ordonna Malefoy. Ça va te plaire. Je te l'ai fait bien des fois, tu sais.

Il eut un rire plutôt diabolique et Harry se força à se détendre en se concentrant sur l'image de Malefoy, étendu sur un lit immense au Manoir, et introduisant ses doigts dans un corps à la semblance du sien. Il grogna avant de crier pour de bon quand Malefoy ajouta un second doigt et les pressa tous deux plus profondément.

Harry se tendit à nouveau, prêt à protester. C'était désagréable et ça semblait une invasion, et il se rappela soudainement que c'était _Malefoy_, la personne la moins susceptible d'essayer de rendre une telle expérience plaisante pour Harry. Il leva une main qu'il plaça contre la poitrine de l'autre, avec l'intention de le repousser — mais à cet instant les doigts invasifs effectuèrent une torsion et trouvèrent quelque chose qui mit le monde de Harry la tête à l'envers.

— Oh, s'étrangla-t-il.

Malefoy rit un peu et mordit la lèvre inférieure de Harry avant de psalmodier :

— Oh, oui. Je savais que tu aimerais ça. Tu veux que je recommence ?

Il n'attendit pas pour la réponse, et effleura à nouveau ce point magique. Harry gémit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un autre ?

Un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux autres, instaurant un mouvement rythmique de va-et-vient, plongeant plus loin à chaque coup, et touchant cet endroit incroyable, jusqu'à ce que Harry se contorsionne sans s'en rendre compte et vienne au devant de la main de Malefoy.

— Essayons quatre, murmura le blond, et Harry hurla quasiment tout fort quand un autre doigt fut ajouté.

Il ne pensait pas possible de - _oh nom de Dieu_ ! Il gémit et se sentit prêt de craquer tandis que la prodigieuse main de Malefoy bougeait plus vite et plus fort. Les jambes de Harry lui faisaient mal de l'effort de projeter ses hanches en avant, pour prendre les doigts en lui, s'empaler de lui-même sur la main luisante de salive, ayant besoin de plus, encore plus. Des absurdités balbutiantes échappèrent à ses lèvres, heureusement étouffées par la bouche et la langue de Malefoy, même si Harry aurait été incapable de dire comment il parvenait à continuer à l'embrasser alors que ses doigts envoyaient des décharges de plaisir dans son corps. Il savait juste que c'était divin.

Enfin, un paroxysme de sensations fut atteint, Harry cria et son dos se détacha complètement de la malle tandis qu'il se cambrait. Ce qui sembla être une quantité scandaleuse de sperme jaillit de son sexe, lui échappant en des spasmes ahurissants qui le faisaient trembler. Les doigts de Malefoy ne s'arrêtèrent de bouger pour de bon que lorsque les muscles de Harry se relâchèrent totalement. Tellement à bout de forces qu'il aurait aussi bien pu être mort. Ses cuisses tremblaient. Il n'était pas certain d'être capable de marcher.

— Tu es baisé, Malefoy, parvint-il à dire entre des respirations haletantes.

— J'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était _toi_ qui voulais te faire baiser, rétorqua Malefoy. La prochaine fois peut-être.

Oh Merlin. _La prochaine fois_. Harry réalisa lentement qu'il était presque entièrement nu, étalé sur la malle d'un inconnu, faible et totalement vulnérable. Putain, il ne savait même pas où était passée sa baguette. Malefoy ne faisait pas mine de se relever, apparemment satisfait d'écraser le corps recouvert de sueur qui était sous lui.

Il murmura d'une voix sifflante à l'oreille de Harry :

— Non pas qu'il y aura une prochaine fois, note bien. Ton petit jeu tordu était intéressant. J'étais curieux de voir jusqu'où tu irais avec.

Les dents de Malefoy s'abattirent dans le cou de Harry et il suça sa peau avec ardeur quelques instants.

— Apparemment, tu irais très loin, en effet. Je pense que tu m'aurais laissé te baiser, pas vrai, Potter ?

Harry ne pouvait pas le nier, pas quand son corps était encore tremblant d'avoir eu les doigts de Malefoy en lui. Cette simple pensée suffisait à ce que la respiration lui manque.

— Bien sûr que oui, dit Malefoy.

Ses dents mordirent la mâchoire de Harry cette fois, et celui-ci réalisa qu'il était en train de lui faire des marques. _Oh bon sang, qu'est-ce que Ron et Hermione vont dire ?_ il repoussa Malefoy, mais il manquait d'équilibre dans sa position actuelle. Le Serpentard traça un chemin en mordillant et suçotant de la mâchoire de Harry jusqu'à sa clavicule. C'était si bon qu'il abandonna l'idée de lutter, et son sexe tressaillit, à l'évidence prêt pour un autre round avec le diabolique blond. Il sentit l'autre durcir en réponse contre sa cuisse, et fut heureux de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à être affecté. Malefoy grogna.

— Je te déteste pour ça, Potter.

Il se retira soudainement et se mit debout, surplombant Harry de toute sa taille pendant qu'il le regardait. Les yeux gris le balayèrent d'un regard sans expression. Le blond n'était plus aussi impeccable. Sa chemise et sa cravate étaient froissées, et tâchées du sperme de Harry, les cheveux platine emmêlés et enchevêtrés par les mains de Harry. Plutôt que de se sentir embarrassé, Harry se sentit curieusement puissant. Il leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête et s'étira, s'autorisant un sourire satisfait quand les yeux du blond s'agrandirent. Oh oui, Malefoy le détestait, mais il le désirait quand même. Sans un mot de plus, le Serpentard fit demi-tour et s'enfuit.

Avec langueur, Harry retrouva sa baguette, se nettoya et s'habilla. Il toucha du doigt les marques qui picotaient son cou et tenta de concocter une histoire plausible pour Ron et Hermione. Peut-être qu'ils voudraient bien croire qu'il avait été attaqué. Il renifla à cette pensée. _Attaqué par qui_ ? demanderait Hermione. _Oh, juste Drago Malefoy_, répondrait-il nonchalamment.

Une bouffée de chaleur le parcourut à la simple mention du nom et c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il avait ouvert les portes à quelque chose qui dépassait son contrôle. Il savait maintenant ce que Pandore avait ressenti après avoir ouvert la satanée boîte.

_Tu m'aurais laissé te baiser, pas vrai, Potter ?_ Les mots s'imprimèrent en lui alors qu'il traçait son chemin jusqu'à la porte du compartiment à bagages. Oui, en effet. Et combien de temps Drago Malefoy pourrait-il résister à cette tentation-là ? Harry eut un sourire redoutable tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte pour rejoindre ses amis. _Très peu de temps_, paria-t-il.


	3. Passion Forestière

**Beta** : Lylène, qui est un peu malade de s'amuser à corriger _ça_ en pleine salle des profs, mais nous ne dirons rien. Merci chérie.

* * *

**3. Passion forestière**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et couvert de sueur, entortillé dans ses couvertures. Il s'en débarrassa avec un juron et s'assit avant de s'extirper du baldaquin et de se saisir du verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit.

_Putain_. La situation échappait à son contrôle. Cela faisait une semaine depuis sa rencontre avec Malefoy dans le train, et depuis, ils s'étaient quasiment totalement ignorés. Il faut dire que les choses avaient été plutôt mouvementées, entre les nouveaux cours, les nouveaux profs et les essais de Quidditch, mais Harry avait espéré quelque chose d'autre qu'un retour à leur vieille animosité.

Disons qu'il avait espéré plus de _sexe_, en tous les cas. Il s'était masturbé quotidiennement pendant l'été, généralement dans la peau de Drago Malefoy. Leur tête à tête dans le train avait attisé le manque, et l'avait transformé en une fournaise de désir brûlant ; l'auto-érotisme n'était plus suffisant.

Il vida le verre en quelques gorgées et se rallongea sur le lit. Son bas de pyjama était humide et il savait qu'il n'avait plus qu'à se nettoyer d'un nouveau rêve mouillé impliquant Malefoy.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

~~~o~~~

_Parfait_.

Malefoy était assis sur un muret, il avait l'air parfaitement détendu et griffonnait sur un parchemin. Ses gardes du corps n'étaient pas loin, mais ils s'entraînaient à lancer un Sortilège de Métamorphose sur un melon — quelque chose qu'ils auraient dû apprendre à faire en première année — et ne prêtaient donc pas attention à leur seigneur et maître.

Hermione avait convaincu Ron de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque pour l'aider sur un devoir qu'Harry avait miraculeusement terminé, et donc, il était seul.

Après un regard rapide pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de professeurs dans les parages, Harry se lança en avant et poussa Malefoy de toutes ses forces. Le Serpentard dégringola du mur et atterrit dans l'herbe haute de l'autre côté, renversé sur le dos. Harry sauta par-dessus le mur et se jeta sur le blond, le coinçant contre le sol.

— Potter ! gronda Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu écrases mon rouleau de parchemin !

Harry n'en avait strictement rien à fiche, du parchemin. Toute son attention était concentrée sur le fait qu'il était allongé sur Drago Malefoy. Les sens de Harry étaient submergés par l'odeur du Serpentard et le fait d'être collé à lui — Merlin, il n'avait pas calculé que les jambes de Malefoy serait ouvertes. Harry s'était retrouvé parfaitement calé entre elles. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas porté de vêtements…

La seule pensée fit refluer le sang de partout dans son corps directement dans son sexe, qui gonfla si rapidement que Malefoy eut un hoquet choqué.

— Potter ! s'étouffa-t-il.

Il ne semblait plus aussi froid et pas concerné que quelques instants auparavant.

— Dégage de là tout de suite.

Harry se pencha en avant et prit le lobe de son oreille dans sa bouche. Il sentit Malefoy trembler et quelque chose de dur répondre à sa propre érection. _Merlin merci_, il n'était pas le seul à être affecté.

— Retrouve-moi dans la Forêt, près du chêne creux au nord de la cabane d'Hagrid. Ce soir. A dix heures.

— La Forêt ? siffla Malefoy. Tu es dingue ?

— Tu as la trouille, Malefoy ? demanda-t-il d'une voix railleuse.

— Certainement pas. Mais toi, tu ferais mieux. Voilà Crabbe et Goyle qui arrivent pour s'occuper de toi.

— Ne sois pas en retard, ordonna Harry.

Là-dessus, il se releva et se mit à courir pour échapper à la poursuite des gros bras de Malefoy.

~~~o~~~

Drago était allongé sur son lit. Il jeta un Sortilège Tempus pour la sixième fois. Il était 10h05. Potter devait faire les cent pas, furieux, tout en jetant des regards noirs vers le château et en maudissant le nom de Drago.

Il pouffa de rire, mais s'interrompit rapidement en réalisant que l'image d'Harry Potter, faisant les cent pas dans la Forêt comme une panthère enragée était plutôt… attrayante.

Il s'assit, énervé, et balança ses pieds depuis le rebord du lit. Il n'irait pas dans la Forêt pour retrouver ce satané Elu. Il détestait la Forêt. La Forêt était emplie d'araignées et de centaures et de chauves-souris et de plein d'autres créatures dégoûtantes.

Toutefois…

Quand Potter l'avait fait tomber du mur, il était déjà dur avant d'atterrir sur lui. Cette prise de conscience avait donné à Drago une érection immédiate, douloureuse. Il repensa à ce moment dans le compartiment des bagages, quand Potter l'avait sucé.

Putain, le Survivant l'avait sucé. Ça aurait été moins exaltant s'il avait cru que Potter mentait quand il disait n'avoir jamais fait ça auparavant. Mais non, Drago avait été sa première fellation.

Il jura silencieusement et s'élança vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand.

— …Va où ? Drago ? marmonna Goyle en s'asseyant à moitié.

— Rendors-toi. Je descends juste une minute, coupa Drago.

— Mmmh, ok.

La tête épaisse de Goyle retomba et Drago ferma la porte. Il s'empara d'une cape que quelqu'un avait laissée sur un canapé de la salle commune et la jeta sur ses épaules avant de sortir.

Il franchit la porte d'entrée et marcha vite, réprimant à grand peine l'envie de traverser l'herbe en courant. Est-ce que Potter attendait toujours ? Drago ralentit intentionnellement en passant devant la cabane du Garde-Chasse et continua vers l'arbre frappé par la foudre, s'immobilisant totalement une fois qu'il l'eût atteint.

Il avala avec difficulté et s'avança dans le sous-bois, sentant la Forêt se refermer sur lui comme un poing cherchant à l'étouffer. Il fit cinq pas de plus et s'arrêta pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, se demandant si le château se serait évanoui dans le néant, l'abandonnant à son sort.

Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête brusquement. Ses doigts se crispèrent douloureusement sur sa baguette, et il scruta l'obscurité pour repérer la moindre menace.

— Tu es en retard, dit Potter calmement.

Drago s'effondra presque de soulagement. Potter. Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais ses paroles furent étouffées par un baiser. Potter avait franchi la distance entre eux et attiré Drago à lui d'un poing entortillé dans sa cape.

Drago aurait protesté contre ce traitement si ça n'avait pas été aussi bon. Il se détendit légèrement, se laissant aller contre Potter et répondant au baiser. Si l'autre se sentait d'humeur à attaquer, Drago ne manquerait pas de répondre au défi.

Potter rompit le baiser et s'éloigna sans que Drago y soit préparé. Il manqua perdre l'équilibre et basculer contre le Gryffondor, mais Potter sembla ne pas s'en apercevoir. Il lâcha la robe de Drago et attrapa son poignet à la place.

— Viens, dit-il, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Drago n'était pas sûr qu'il soit très prudent de suivre quelqu'un qui, à l'évidence, n'avait pas toute sa raison, dans les profondeurs de la Forêt – au milieu de la nuit, bon sang – mais le sourire séducteur que Potter lui lança piqua sa curiosité. Il se laissa conduire, tout en continuant à lancer des regards sur la droite, pour s'assurer que le château était toujours en vue. C'était le cas, et ils semblaient rester à la lisière du bois, plutôt que de pénétrer dans ce monde terrifiant et sauvage qu'était la Forêt.

Potter lança un sort qui ouvrit une large brèche dans le mur de feuillage épais, leur permettant le passage. Il entraîna Drago à travers la haie avant de relâcher son poignet. Il semblait dans l'expectative.

Drago roula des yeux pour dissimuler la vague d'excitation qui se répandit dans ses veines à la vue du petit lit, incongru au milieu de la charmille fleurie. Potter l'avait vraisemblablement métamorphosé à partir d'un arbre tombé, si on en jugeait par le tronc fendu qui servait de tête de lit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? demanda Drago.

Pour toute réponse, Potter se contenta de sourire et de passer son t-shirt noir par-dessus sa tête. Il le mit de côté et défit la boucle de son jean avant de se trémousser pour le faire glisser. La bouche de Drago s'assécha complètement quand Potter s'assit au bord du lit et se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de son pantalon, qu'il jeta de côté également. Ne portant plus qu'un caleçon sombre, il jeta un regard spéculatif à Drago.

— Tu prévois de me rejoindre, ou tu es seulement là pour regarder ?

_Regarder ?_ Son visage devait avoir reflété la question, car Potter haussa les épaules et se laissa aller en arrière sur le lit. Quand il fut allongé, il passa une main sur son entre-jambe, déjà à moitié dure, et qui s'érigea rapidement sous l'attention dont elle était la cible.

Drago se laissa tomber sur le coin du lit le plus proche de lui, incapable d'ôter ses yeux de cette main. Après quelques secondes tendues, Potter fit descendre le tissu pour révéler le sexe que Drago connaissait si bien. Il brûlait de le toucher.

Potter fit lentement coulisser sa main sur toute la longueur. Drago releva la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le défi était évident dans les yeux de Potter – ils n'étaient pas verts dans l'obscurité, mais sombre et impénétrables.

Drago leva la main et détacha l'agrafe qui tenait sa cape. Il s'en défit avant de déboutonner sa chemise et de l'ôter. Il hésita avant de défaire son pantalon, jetant un regard nerveux à l'obscurité qui l'entourait.

— J'ai jeté un Sortilège de Silence et un Cercle Protecteur, commenta doucement Potter.

Drago hocha la tête et se releva pour enlever ses chaussures, chaussettes, et pantalon. Il essaya de le faire rapidement, sans donner l'impression de se dépêcher. Il ne voulait pas paraître empressé, mais il ne voulait définitivement pas non plus que Potter s'occupe de lui-même tout seul pendant que Drago se battait avec ses vêtements.

Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer en soie, Drago remonta sur le lit et rampa vers Potter avec la grâce prédatrice d'une panthère. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il surplombe complètement le Gryffondor sans le toucher.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il bien qu'il se soit promis qu'il ne poserait jamais aucune question à l'Elu des Crétins.

Ca n'avait tout simplement pas de sens — le Polynectar, le train, et maintenant ça.

Au lieu de répondre, Potter se souleva et attira Drago à lui pour l'embrasser. Il s'y abandonna avec un soupir et relâcha ses muscles, s'étendant de toute sa longueur sur le Gryffondor. C'était meilleur qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Le sexe durci de Potter était pressé contre son ventre et une goutte de liquide séminal rendit leurs peaux collantes. C'était incroyablement sexy tout comme le fait de sentir l'érection de Potter toucher la sienne. Il fit onduler ses hanches, pour voir ; la friction était exquise.

Leurs langues entrèrent en guerre, se battant pour la domination jusqu'à ce que la mâchoire de Drago commence à lui faire mal, mais c'était une douleur délicieuse, adoucie par le plaisir. Les baisers de Potter était parfaits, pas trop mouillés, et définitivement pas passifs.

Potter les fit rouler sur le côté d'un mouvement preste, et Drago se retrouva coincé par le Gryffondor, qui le fixait par au-dessus avec un air satisfait. Il lui jeta un regard sombre, sentant revenir ses réticences. Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi.

— Tu es beaucoup trop habillé, Malefoy, dit Potter d'un air détaché, avant de se rasseoir et de faire glisser le boxer de Drago sur ses hanches.

Il pensa à l'en empêcher, mais il ne voulait franchement pas avoir l'air d'une idiote de _fille_, qui se met toute seule dans une position compromettante, et ensuite crie au viol. Il était venu jusqu'ici et avait enlevé ses vêtements de sa propre volonté, après tout.

Aussi, il souleva ses jambes et permit à l'autre de lui retirer son sous-vêtement et de le balancer de côté. L'expression affamée sur le visage de Potter apaisa sa gêne momentanée. Potter l'enfourcha, ses cuisses reposant contre le pelvis de Drago. Son caleçon était toujours passé autour de ses hanches, étiré là où son anatomie masculine pointait au-dessus de la ceinture.

La main de Potter entoura soudainement le sexe de Drago, le serrant fort à la base avant de relâcher légèrement la pression pour glisser vers la pointe, qu'il entoura de sa paume dans un mouvement circulaire. En même temps, il se pencha en avant pour prendre un des mamelons dans sa bouche, le mouillant de sa langue avant de le sucer presque trop fort.

Drago sentit une explosion de chaleur le parcourir, et il ferma les yeux devant l'intensité des sensations.

Potter dit :

— Je sais exactement ce que ça te fait.

Il tourna son attention vers l'autre téton dressé, et Drago lutta pour ne pas jouir, parce que c'était trop bon, et que ce serait si facile — mais il voulait plus.

Peu désireux de se laisser surpasser — ou dépasser — Drago descendit sa main et la glissa dans le caleçon de Potter pour prendre en coupe ses testicules. Il tira doucement et fut récompensé par un gémissement.

— Et _je_ sais ce que ça, ça _te_ fait, murmura-t-il en faisant courir ses ongles sur la chair sensible.

A vrai dire, l'époque du Polynectar, quand il profitait des bourses ridiculement sensibles de Potter, lui manquait presque. Il les fit rouler entre ses doigts et sourit quand Potter gémit et écarta davantage ses jambes, réclamant plus. Son souffle était pantelant contre la poitrine de Drago.

Celui-ci laissa sa main reculer, caressant la douce bande de peau derrière ses testicules, avant de faire le tour de l'anneau de chair qui frémit sous le bout de ses doigts. La respiration de Potter s'accrocha à nouveau, et il souleva ses hanches, offrant un accès plus facile. Drago n'était même pas sûr que Potter était conscient de faire cela.

Cela lui servit de diversion pour les faire rouler sur le côté et inverser leur position. Ses lunettes avaient disparu et le Gryffondor leva vers lui des yeux verts et immenses. Sans ses verres protecteurs, il avait l'air vulnérable. Drago poussa son avantage, l'embrassant sans merci, tandis que ses mains continuaient à l'explorer en tout sens, le conduisant aux limites de la conscience.

L'Elu avait le mérite de ne pas avoir perdu sa prise sur le sexe de Drago, et ses mains conduisaient leur propre exploration. Drago respirait de façon plutôt inégale. Il tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette et jeta un Sortilège — un peu trop enthousiaste, dû à son manque de concentration. Le caleçon de Potter, la main de Drago, et quasi tout Potter lui-même dégoulinèrent soudain de lubrifiant. Potter rit contre sa bouche, mais Drago le réduisit efficacement au silence en enfonçant directement un doigt glissant en lui, rapidement suivi d'un second.

Potter s'étrangla :

— Bon sang, Malefoy !

— Ne fais pas comme si c'était trop pour toi, Potter. Je sais que tu aimes _ça_, répliqua Drago en imprimant un mouvement de torsion à ses doigts.

Potter hoqueta et se contorsionna sous lui et Drago eut un petit sourire satisfait. Oh oui, c'était là. Il ajouta impitoyablement un troisième et le pénétra de ses doigts jusqu'à ce que Potter ne ressemble plus à rien, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps.

Le caleçon fut soudainement de trop, aussi Drago lança-t-il un nouveau sort – avec plus de précautions, cette fois – et le lui arracha quand la couture craqua.

— Regarde-toi, Potter, murmura Drago. Pratiquement en train de supplier. Tu veux que je te baise, pas vrai ? Tu veux avoir ma queue en toi.

— Oui, gémit l'autre, s'agitant contre les doigts immobiles de Drago.

— Supplie moi, Potter. Supplie moi de te baiser.

— Je t'en prie, dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée, figeant Drago sur place. Je t'en prie, baise-moi.

Drago le fixa avec incrédulité. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour posséder une Pensine et, plus tard, pouvoir rejouer cette scène encore et encore. L'Elu, suppliant pour avoir le sexe de Drago. Lui et Blaise pourraient en rire et se moquer du héros des Gryffondor — sauf que Drago était tout aussi coupable que lui.

— Je t'en prie, répéta Potter, tirant Drago de sa rêverie cruelle.

Il libéra sa main et se rapprocha rapidement, avant que Potter ne change d'avis. Se maintenant en équilibre d'une main, il saisit son sexe de l'autre et le plaça à l'entrée de son corps. Il s'arrêta un instant et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Gryffondor agonisant de désir, dégrisé par la prise de conscience qu'il était sur le point de perdre sa virginité pour Harry Potter. La pensée effarante était contrebalancée par l'idée que Potter allait perdre la sienne, lui aussi.

Comme s'il avait senti ses doutes, Potter tendit la main, trouva son poignet et le pressa doucement. Drago fronça les sourcils. Idiot de Gryffondor stupide. Drago n'avait pas besoin qu'il le rassure. Il allait bien.

Là-dessus, Drago poussa et se perdit dans cette chaleur époustouflante.

_Salazar_ /i, pensa-t-il avec une stupeur émerveillée. _Salazar, Salazar, Salazar_. C'était presque plus qu'il ne pouvait appréhender, une sensation pareille. Il fixa Potter, dont les yeux s'étaient élargis autant que les siens. Sa prise s'était resserrée presque douloureusement sur le poignet de Drago, mais à part cela, il ne montrait pas de signe d'inconfort, bien que cela dusse faire mal. C'était obligé, parce que Drago pouvait à peine bouger.

— Un moment, murmura Potter. Oh, Godric, juste un moment.

Les lèvres de Drago se tordirent avec amertume. Il eut soudain envie de faire mal à Potter, de lui faire mal pour lui faisait ressentir ce qu'il ressentait, pour le faire venir dans cette satanée Forêt au milieu de la nuit et lui faire oublier qui il était, et qui son père servait. Pour lui faire vouloir ça si fort qu'il était prêt à risquer…

Drago se retira presque complètement et se renfonça en lui, plus profondément, impitoyablement. Potter cria et se cambra. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de Drago, déchirant la peau.

— Putain ! brailla-t-il. J'ai dit…

Drago répéta le mouvement et Potter se tordit sous lui.

— T'es vraiment un salaud, gronda-t-il, les dents serrées.

— Tu voulais que je te baise, ronronna Drago sur un nouveau coup de reins.

Curieux, il baissa la main pour voir si Potter avait perdu son érection, mais il s'avéra que le sexe de Potter avait toujours la dureté du roc. Il le caressa négligemment et dit :

— Je crois que tu aimes quand c'est brutal, j'ai tort ?

Potter gémit, agréant silencieusement, et Drago se sentit rempli d'une joie ridicule. Il répéta le mouvement et instaura un rythme effréné, le pénétrant et le caressant en même temps. Potter commença à onduler contre lui, se tortillant en tremblant, prenant Drago plus profondément à chaque coup, comme s'il l'utilisait pour se punir.

Seule sa force de volonté empêcha Drago de jouir au moins six fois de suite. C'était simplement trop incroyablement bon pour qu'il autorise ceci à se terminer trop rapidement. Et il était impératif que Potter jouisse en premier. Plus tard, il se demanderait pourquoi il n'avait pas tout simplement pris son plaisir et abandonné l'Elu en pleine frustration, mais dans la chaleur de l'instant, il avait _besoin_ de voir la reddition de Potter. Besoin de conquérir le Gryffondor… quelque chose que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pu faire.

Le dernier râle de Potter contenait un « Oh ! » et Drago sut qu'il n'était pas loin, encore plus près même que Drago, dont chaque terminaison nerveuse réclamait pourtant l'apaisement libérateur. Sur une impulsion, il se pencha et enfonça ses dents dans le cou de Potter, aspirant avec ardeur et mordant presque assez fort pour que la peau se déchire.

Potter hurla et jouit, se resserrant encore davantage autour du sexe douloureux de Drago, envoyant l'orgasme le plus puissant du monde dévaster son corps. A l'intensité de cela s'ajoutait la sensation du sexe de Potter se libérant dans la main de Drago, tandis que lui-même se déversait dans le corps offert. Il se demanda vaguement s'il y avait de la magie à l'œuvre, car il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil.

Il s'effondra sur Potter, à bout de forces, avec l'impression, pendant de longues minutes, que des étincelles dansaient le long de ses nerfs. Sa respiration était pantelante contre le cou de Potter, et il réalisa enfin que ses dents étaient toujours plantées dans la peau qu'il avait marquée comme sienne. Potter n'avait rien dit.

Drago le relâcha et lécha délicatement la zone.

— Tu m'a mordu, fit Potter d'une voix à peine audible.

Drago ferma les yeux et retint difficilement un petit rire. Comparé à tout le reste, se plaindre à cause d'une morsure idiote semblait ridicule. Le sexe de Drago était toujours au fond de lui, bon sang.

Il pensa à se retirer, mais même ce minuscule mouvement semblait un trop grand effort, et c'était une expérience fascinante que d'avoir Potter sous lui, écartelé et _possédé_.

Ils restèrent étendus, immobiles et silencieux, jusqu'à ce que leurs respirations reviennent à peu près à la normale. Drago se rendit compte que les mains de Potter traçaient de petits cercles sur la peau de son épaule, ce qui était plus perturbant que tout le reste. Des gestes affectueux tels que ceux-là étaient bons pour les couples, pas… pour ce qu'ils étaient. Des ennemis de débauche ?

La pensée secoua Drago. Il se retira de Potter, et son sexe ramolli glissa hors de lui dans un bruit mouillé pour venir taper contre sa cuisse. Il s'arc-bouta sur ses bras et observa Potter, dont l'expression semblait confuse. Drago fronça les sourcils et se demanda s'il avait déjà des regrets.

— Ne soigne pas ça, grogna-t-il en pointant son menton vers la marque rouge sur la gorge de l'autre.

Le Gryffondor prit un air renfrogné et leva une main pour la toucher, avec une grimace.

— Et ne le cache pas, non plus, ajouta Drago en descendant du lit et en jetant un rapide Sort Nettoyant.

Il retrouva vite son boxer et l'enfila avant de s'occuper du reste de ses vêtements. Il entendit Potter faire de même. Après un moment, Potter relâcha le sortilège qui maintenait la métamorphose du lit. Celui-ci redevint une souche couverte de mousse. Drago devait admettre que c'était une belle démonstration de magie, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute.

— Tu veux que je… te raccompagne ? demanda doucement Potter.

— Je ne suis pas ta petite amie, renifla Drago avec dédain.

Il força le passage à travers les buissons, et commença à faire son chemin vers le château, marchant assez lentement pour que Potter puisse le sauver d'un danger de dernière minute surgi de la Forêt, si besoin.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le dernier des arbres fut derrière lui et qu'il se retrouva sur l'herbe. Il lança un dernier regard en arrière, pour voir Potter traîner à la lisière du bois, appuyé l'air de rien contre un arbre. Sa cape d'invisibilité en travers d'un bras, il regardait Drago partir.

Drago fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin stupide de faire demi-tour et d'embrasser le Gryffondor une dernière fois.

_La dernière fois_ se dit-il en repoussant l'idée démente, et en pénétrant dans le château. _C'était la dernière fois. _

Il le fallait.

* * *

**NdT**

Nous avons un problème. Quand j'ai commencé à traduire cette fic, c'est pace que j'avais l'idée idiote que Cheryl la finirait en 3 chapitres. A l'évidence, je me plantais, parce que vous êtes d'accord avec moi que ça peut pas s'arrêter là-dessus. Le gros problème, c'est que c'est la "fic d'anniversaire" de Cheryl, en gros, il y a un risque pour qu'elle ne se décide pas à écrire le chap. 4 avant son prochain anniversaire, en Mai prochain. Gloups.

Mais on peut évidemment essayer de la faire craquer avant. Pour cela, deux solutions: me harceler pour que je la harcèle, ou aller la harceler directement, sur (Cheryl Dyson), ou sur LiveJournal (Dysonrules). Ne vous privez surtout pas de le faire, car j'ai moi aussi très très envie de lire le chapitre 4.

(Vous avez aussi le droit de me laissez une review à moi, juste parce que vous êtes gentils et que vous appréciez que je traduise ceci.)

En attendant et pour patienter, si vous êtes en manque de slashs drarryesques, j'en ai traduits quelques autres, vous les trouverez rassemblés sur mon profil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Ca a été long à venir, mais comme quoi, il ne faut jamais désespéré : voici comme promis le chapitre 4 de Passion Polynectar, enfin publié par Cheryl, et traduit dans la semaine par votre humble servante.

1000 mercis à Via_ferata, beta de chic et de choc ! ^^

* * *

Etendu dans son lit, Harry porta ses doigts à la morsure douloureuse sur sa gorge. Il se demanda comment il allait expliquer ça à Ron et Hermione avant de se morigéner pour simplement envisager de garder la marque. Il fallait qu'il guérisse cette saleté de morsure et c'était tout.

Il passa la main sur le lit, à la recherche de sa baguette et referma ses doigts autour d'elle, avec la ferme intention de le faire. La pointe de sa baguette entra en contact avec la chair sensible de la blessure et le fit grimacer. Ça faisait vraiment mal, et pourtant… Sa respiration s'accrocha tandis qu'il se rappelait Malefoy le mordant, allant et venant en lui dans un mélange de plaisir et de douleur, caressant le sexe d'Harry à chaque mouvement.

Il laissa retomber la baguette sur le lit dans un grognement et lâcha la baguette. Il ne la garderait que pour la nuit. Juste en souvenir – ce qui aurait dû être perturbant. Harry aurait dû se sentir honteux. Il aurait dû être carrément mortifié de s'être offert, entre tous, à Drago Malefoy, comme un sacrifice stupide. Harry l'avait _supplié_ de le baiser, pour l'amour de Godric.

Il se renfonça contre les oreillers, à moitié assis, et se tapa le crâne contre la tête de lit dans le même mouvement. Il grimaça à la légère douleur à la tête qui vint s'ajouter à celle de la morsure à son cou. Cela aurait dû aider à lui changer les idées, mais apparemment, rien ne pouvait le distraire du souvenir de Malefoy. Son sexe se raidissait déjà.

Outre cela, une partie plus intime de son anatomie était également douloureuse, mais il ne se soucia pas de la soigner non plus. Il méritait cette torture pour être obsédé par Malefoy. Car c'était clairement une obsession – il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour ça. Harry pensait à lui constamment, rêvait de lui la nuit, fantasmait : être touché, léché, baisé… Il se tapa la tête avec davantage de force contre le montant du lit, avec un grondement de frustration.

Aucun de ses camarades de chambre ne se réveilla. Harry avait jeté un Sortilège de Silence lorsqu'il s'était glissé dans le lit, pressentant qu'il en aurait besoin pour la flagellation verbale qu'il prévoyait de s'infliger pour avoir succombé à son abyssale stupidité. Malefoy était probablement en train de se vanter auprès de Blaise Zabini en cet instant même, expliquant avec force détails comment il avait…

Les jambes de Harry s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes et il gémit. Son anus se contracta comme il se remémorait les doigts de Malefoy profondément en lui, comment il savait exactement quoi faire pour le rendre fou. Il aurait dû être rassasié, mais son sexe lourd et brûlant était à l'étroit dans son pyjama, et il frémissait au souvenir de la main de Malefoy sur lui, le caressant, le touchant.

Harry glissa sa main sous sa ceinture et prit son membre en main, se rappelant comment Malefoy avait fait courir ses doigts sur ses testicules, les taquinant avant de le pénétrer de ses doigts, et puis de le pénétrer pour de bon, vite et fort, presque brutalement.

Il effectua deux va-et-vient avec sa main avant de jouir. Il s'arc-bouta contre le lit et sentit ses orteils se crisper tellement c'était intense. Il s'effondra contre les oreillers dans un nouveau grognement et recouvrit le jet de sperme de sa main.

— C'est ça alors, marmonna-t-il. Je suis devenu dingue. Je vais passer le reste de ma vie à ne rien faire d'autre que penser à Malefoy et me branler.

De toute façon, sa vie pouvait fort bien s'interrompre le lendemain, lorsqu'il découvrirait si Malefoy avait gardé leur petit secret, ou s'il ne lui restait à qu'à se suicider.

XXX

Drago s'amusait avec la saucisse dans son assiette, la poussant contre son toast. Potter était en retard. Granger et Weasley avaient déjà bien entamé leurs petits-déjeuners respectifs, et il n'y avait toujours pas signe de leur chef. Drago réprima une bouffée d'angoisse. Est-ce que Potter allait bien ? Est-ce que cet idiot s'était fait attaquer quand il l'avait laissé dans la forêt ?

Il repoussa cette pensée. Bien sûr que Potter allait bien. Weasley aurait remarqué si son meilleur ami avait disparu pendant la nuit, non ? Ses yeux revinrent de la table des Gryffondor à la sienne, et il surprit Pansy en train de l'observer avec un regard spéculatif. Maudite soit-elle avec son insupportable talent pour tout remarquer, ou du moins, remarquer tout ce qui touchait à lui.

— Tu ne manges pas, commenta-t-elle.

— Pas faim, répliqua-t-il, ce qui était vrai.

Le souvenir de la nuit dernière lui faisait de drôles de choses, il avait alternativement froid et chaud, et ne se sentait généralement pas dans son assiette. Il avait à peine dormi, rejouant la scène encore et encore. Il en avait revécu les instants clefs qu'il ne voulait pas oublier, comme quand Potter l'avait enfourché, son caleçon baissé pour révéler son merveilleux pénis, et le regard dans ses yeux quand il avait supplié - _supplié_ – Drago de le baiser.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Pansy abruptement.

Drago renversa presque son verre de jus de fruit en tendant la main vers lui. Il prit une gorgée, sachant que cela serait inutile contre le feu qui dévorait le creux de son estomac, mais cela lui donna un instant pour se reprendre. Il reposa le verre, faisant bien attention à ce qu'il ne tremble pas.

— Ca va, répondit-il.

Il avait l'intention de développer, mais à cet instant, Harry Potter entra dans la pièce et les pensées de Drago s'éparpillèrent aux quatre vents.

Potter aurait dû avoir l'air aussi misérable que lui-même se sentait. Il aurait dû avoir l'air d'une épave, bon sang. Au lieu de ça, Potter avait l'air parfait. Ses cheveux étaient toujours humides d'une douche ou d'un bain récent – Drago essaya vaillamment de ne s'imaginer aucun des deux scénarios – et il portait sa robe d'école avec une écharpe Gryffondor enroulée autour de son cou.

Entourée autour de son cou.

Les yeux verts se plantèrent immédiatement dans les siens, ce qui était gratifiant, particulièrement lorsqu'un rose délicat peignit les joues de Potter. Cela dut l'agacer car il détourna le regard et gagna sa place habituelle à la table des Gryffondor, à côté de la Belette.

Drago ne pouvait décoller ses yeux de l'écharpe de Potter. Ce n'était pas le look normal du héros de Gryffondor. Si Potter la portait, c'était généralement drapée de façon casuelle sur ses épaules. Un de ses petits chiens avait dû dire quelque chose à ce propos, car Potter leva une main et toucha sa gorge tout en parlant et ses yeux se portèrent une fois de plus vers Drago.

Salazar, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Potter n'avait pas guéri la morsure qu'il lui avait faite. Un élan de quelque chose de primal parcourut ses veines, et ses poings se crispèrent sur ses genoux. Ses ongles courts s'incrustèrent dans ses paumes tandis qu'il essayait d'intégrer l'information stupéfiante que Potter avait toujours sa marque de possession. _Pourquoi _?

Son sexe était à demi-dur et il pouvait à peine respirer. Il se rappelait avoir enfoncé ses dents dans la gorge de Potter et joui, joui, joui… Merlin.

Quelqu'un lui enfonça un doigt dans les côtes. Il se tourna, un juron aux lèvres, pour se trouver face à Pansy qui lui jetait un regard noir. Elle se pencha vers lui et siffla :

— Très bien, Drago, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe entre toi et Potter, et tu vas _tout_ me dire.

Il ne parvint même pas à former une phrase cohérente pour nier son accusation.

_Merde_.

XXX

Muscle par muscle, Harry se détendit. Il n'y avait pas eu de sifflement lorsqu'il était entré dans la Grande Salle, et pas de comportement qui sorte de l'ordinaire à la table des Serpentard. Il avait été incapable de garder ses yeux loin de Malefoy, dont le regard était fixé sur lui avec une telle intensité qu'il s'était presque arrêté sur place. Seul le fait de savoir qu'en agissant ainsi il attirerait l'attention sur lui le força à continuer à avancer vers la table des Gryffondor.

Hermione lui jeta un regard curieux tandis qu'il s'asseyait. Il leva la main vers son cou dans un geste qui manquait de naturel.

— Heu… un mal de gorge.

Il reporta son regard sur la table des Serpentard et découvrit que Malefoy l'observait toujours. Harry sentit ses joues le brûler – à nouveau – et jeta un regard en coin à Hermione pour voir si elle avait remarqué, puisque généralement elle remarquait tout. Heureusement, Ron venait de traîner sa manche dans le beurre, et elle était en train de lui faire des reproches et ne prêtait pas attention à Harry.

Il essaya de se sortir ce crétin de blond de la tête en remplissant son assiette de nourriture, mais il ne put réprimer un regard rapide en direction de Malefoy, seulement pour découvrir une mine renfrognée sur son visage comme Pansy Parkinson se penchait pour bavasser à son oreille. Elle jeta un regard mauvais à Harry, qui détourna aussitôt les yeux et s'occupa en se confectionnant un sandwich au bacon. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim, mais le nœud dans son estomac s'était un peu desserré, et il lui semblait qu'il pouvait manger sans avoir à subir de nausée.

Il vint à bout de son petit-déjeuner avec seulement quelques regards furtifs supplémentaires vers la table des Serpentard. Malefoy semblait être passé à autre chose et Harry ne le surprit pas à l'observer à nouveau.

Son premier cours était Histoire de la Magie, et il passa la majorité de l'heure à revivre en imagination son dernier tête-à-tête avec Malefoy, jusque à ce que l'étroitesse de son pantalon lui rappelle pourquoi cela était une très mauvaise idée. Le cours suivant était Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Harry était à la fois réjoui et paniqué à l'idée de se trouver si proche de Malefoy, même si la distance entre eux serait relativement grande – les Serpentard auraient aussi bien pu se trouver sur une autre planète, tant ils se tenaient loin du groupe des Gryffondor.

En chemin vers l'endroit choisi par Hagrid pour leur dernière leçon – un bosquet infesté d'arbustes, près du lac – Harry traîna derrière Ron et Hermione, n'écoutant qu'à moitié tandis qu'ils débattaient pour savoir si le marbre de la Grande Salle avait été importé de France ou de carrières locales. Harry savait que Ron n'argumentait que pour le plaisir de la contredire ; ils savaient tous deux qu'Hermione avait lu L'histoire de Poudlard plus d'une fois.

Une bizarre et soudaine compulsion poussa Harry à s'écarter du chemin et à rentrer dans le bois. Il effectua plusieurs grandes enjambées en essayant de s'arrêter, avant de percuter un torse dur et familier. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent instinctivement à la silhouette pour conserver son équilibre, et ils se crispèrent dans la robe sombre de Poudlard tandis que ses yeux plongeaient dans du gris orageux.

— Malefoy, souffla-t-il.

Il se ficha une gifle mentale pour avoir cette voix pantelante. Il ressentit un picotement comme on lui arrachait son écharpe du cou.

— Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas la cacher, dit Malefoy avec rudesse, ses yeux sur la marque.

L'espace d'un instant Harry ressentit de la culpabilité avant de se renfrogner et de dissiper le sentiment. Il repoussa brutalement Malefoy, sans perdre sa prise sur sa robe, déséquilibrant ainsi le blond. Le dos de Malefoy heurta un tronc, ce qui lui arracha une grimace surprise.

— Je ne suis pas ta _propriété_, Malefoy, dit Harry avant de se jeter en avant et de l'embrasser.

Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre et il s'attendait à moitié à ce que Malefoy le repousse dans une explosion de colère. Sa bouche dévorait celle de l'autre garçon et, en dépit de tout, ce goût était paradisiaque. Malefoy finit rompre le baiser même si cela prit plus longtemps que Harry ne l'avait prévu.

— Va te faire, Potter, dit-il, mais sa voix était rauque et il baissa la tête pour presser ses lèvres sur la marque sur le cou de Harry.

La douleur renouvelée l'élança et parcourut tout son corps jusqu'à son sexe. Il hoqueta et projeta ses hanches en avant, frottant leurs pelvis l'un contre l'autre. Il espérait que l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre écorchait le dos de Malefoy.  
Celui-ci grogna mais se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour mordre la blessure alors même que ses mains se crispaient sur les fesses de Harry, ses doigts s'y enfonçant douloureusement.

Harry gémit devant le renouvellement de la sensation, et il se frotta contre Malefoy dont l'érection offrait contre la sienne une pression bienvenue. Le fait que Malefoy était juste aussi excité, juste aussi prêt que lui, rendait difficile pour Harry de regagner le contrôle. Il ne voulait rien plus que… Ses doigts glissèrent vers le bas et il tira sur la chemise de Malefoy, l'arrachant à son pantalon. Il avait besoin de le toucher.

Malefoy se contenta d'un léger halètement lorsque les mains froides de Harry passèrent sous le tissu pour toucher la peau nue au niveau de son diaphragme. Il tira brutalement la chemise vers le haut, encore et toujours plus haut, exposant le torse de Malefoy jusqu'à ce que les tétons roses soient visibles. Il sentit le sexe du Serpentard tressaillir ; à l'évidence, celui-ci anticipait la suite des évènements.

Un grondement partit de la gorge de Malefoy et ses mains se crispèrent. Putain, ses mamelons sensibles étaient une source de délices infinis pour Harry, même lorsqu'il n'en profitait pas lui-même grâce au Polynectar.  
Il fit courir son pouce sur l'abdomen ferme de l'autre garçon, et fit descendre sa main jusqu'à ce que sa paume soit pressée contre l'érection de Malefoy. Il leva les yeux vers lui : Malefoy l'observait mais ses paupières étaient à moitié closes sur ses yeux gris. Harry pensa sérieusement à ouvrir son pantalon et à l'engloutir dans sa bouche. Il n'y avait rien de plus érotique que la pensée de Drago Malefoy réduit à l'impuissance par le plaisir en plein jour.

Un bruit de voix figea la scène et Harry se redressa pour se plaquer contre Malefoy. Il effleura son oreille de ses lèvres :

— Pas ici. Viens à l'intérieur avec moi.

Malefoy le poussa, mais de manière peu efficace, comme si c'était un réflexe.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie d'aller où que ce soit avec toi, Potter ? murmura-t-il.

Il y avait dans sa voix son mépris habituel. Harry saisit le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents et tira.

— Le fait que tu m'as enchanté pour m'attirer ici, par exemple.

— Je…

Les dénégations probables de Malefoy s'arrêtèrent net quand Harry pressa doucement son sexe, lui rappelant ce qui l'attendait. Malefoy émit un son haletant et dit :

— Putain, allons-y.

Harry s'arracha à regret à sa blonde Némésis, fit un pas tremblant en direction du chemin, et s'arrêta.

— Quoi ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix tranchante.

— Attends, dit Harry en posant son sac d'école par terre.

Il le fouilla jusqu'à en sortir sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il défroissa et passa autour des épaules de Malefoy.

— On ne peut pas être vu ensemble.

— Bien sûr que non, renifla Malefoy.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait imaginé la nuance de regret dans la voix de Malefoy. Sûrement, décida-t-il. C'était impossible à dire maintenant que Malefoy était invisible.

— Viens, dit-il.

Il ramassa son sac et coupa à travers le sous-bois. Il atteignit le chemin et percuta quasiment Ron.

— Oh, t'es là. Hermione m'a envoyé te chercher. Qu'est-ce que tu manigances et est-ce que ça va nous faire louper ce cours ?

Harry était heureux d'avoir toujours son sac en main : il l'utilisait comme un bouclier pour masquer son érection, qui bien que diminuant rapidement, était toujours évidente.

— En fait, je me sens pas bien, répondit-il tout en tendant l'oreille pour savoir si Malefoy était toujours dans les parages.

Il s'était tenu suffisamment proche pour cogner Harry pendant qu'il marchait, mais il n'y avait plus signe de lui maintenant. Harry espérait que le blond ne l'avait pas abandonné dans le but d'utiliser la cape d'invisibilité pour ses sales combines. Merlin, il n'aurait jamais dû donner la cape à Malefoy. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il se concentra sur Ron :

— Je pense que je vais retourner au dortoir et m'allonger. C'est peut-être un truc que j'ai mangé. J'espère que c'est pas une gastro.

Ron avait semblé sur le point de lui proposer de l'accompagner, mais à la mention d'une possible contagion il recula rapidement, les mains levées.

— Ouais, tu devrais probablement t'allonger. Ou aller à l'infirmerie. Si c'est contagieux, tu veux pas le ramener au dortoir, hein ?

Harry hocha la tête, essayant d'avoir l'air faible.

— Bonne idée. Préviens Hermione et Hagrid, d'accord ?

Ron hocha la tête affirmativement et fit demi-tour.

— Bon courage, vieux.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et se détourna rapidement. Il fit deux pas, avec l'intention de se précipiter dans sa chambre pour y prendre la Carte des Maraudeurs et localiser Malefoy.

— Merlin, Potter ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais ! siffla Malefoy comme Harry percutait de plein fouet le corps invisible, l'envoyant presque rouler à terre.

Il se recomposa et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier si on l'avait vu entrer en collision avec quelque chose d'invisible. A son soulagement, il n'y avait personne d'autre en vue que Ron, qui marchait toujours vers son cours.

— Je ne peux pas faire gaffe à où je vais quand tu es invisible, murmura Harry. C'est à toi de faire attention.

— Très bien. Ouvre la voie alors, au moins j'aurais quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder.

Harry se tourna pour faire face à l'endroit d'où émanait la voix de Malefoy et demanda :

— Est-ce que c'était un compliment ?

— Je ne fais qu'insinuer que ton cul est la partie la plus intéressante de ton individu, rétorqua Malefoy.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

— T'es vraiment un petit con, parvint-il à dire sans agressivité.

— Un petit con que tu aimerais sauter, répondit Malefoy.

Harry en oublia de respirer et il dut se forcer pour continuer à marcher.

— Ouais. Pour être honnête, j'aimerais, ouais.

A sa surprise, Malefoy ne répondit rien. Harry se concentra sur le bruit de ses pas dans le gravier tandis qu'ils approchaient du château. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait emmener Malefoy à cette heure-là de la journée. Il ne lui restait qu'à espérer qu'il n'était pas déjà occupé.

Harry marchait sans s'arrêter, en dépit des nombreux étudiants qui le saluèrent en passant. Il monta jusqu'au septième étage, maudissant la distance et espérant que Malefoy ne laisserait pas tomber et ne ferait pas demi-tour avant qu'ils arrivent là. Il s'arrêta devant le mur aveugle qui cachait l'ouverture magique.

— Attends ici, dit-il.

— La Chambre des Choses Cachées ? se moqua Drago. On peut à peine bouger là-dedans, Potter.

— Attends, répéta Harry.

Il ne parvint pas à réprimer un rictus en se rendant compte que Malefoy ne connaissait pas toute l'étendue des possibilités de la pièce. Il fit trois passages en se concentrant fort. Il lui était difficile de réaliser que Malefoy était là, avec lui, d'accord pour faire… ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. A cause de cela, il était dur pour lui de se concentrer. Et, bon sang, il était juste dur tout court.

La porte apparut et Harry soupira de soulagement avant de s'avancer et de tourner la poignée. Après un regard rapide à l'intérieur, il ouvrit la porte et fit un geste grandiloquent d'une main :

— Après toi.

Il entendit un froissement d'étoffes tandis que Malefoy pénétrait à l'intérieur, puis un hoquet surpris. Une tête blonde apparut, puis le reste du jeune homme, comme il ôtait la cape d'Harry. Harry ferma la porte dans un mouvement définitif et jeta un Sortilège de Fermeture nonchalant, juste au cas où la Salle déciderait d'autoriser la porte à apparaître à quelqu'un qui chercherait une pièce similaire.

— Comment tu savais que c'était ici ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la Chambre des Choses Cachées ?

— En fait, la pièce te donne ce dont tu as besoin. Tu ne la perçois que comme un placard secret, donc c'est ce à quoi tu penses pour ouvrir la porte. Mais en vérité la pièce peut devenir tout ce que tu veux.

Harry devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait relativement satisfait de savoir quelque chose que Malefoy ignorait.

— Un boudoir intéressant, Potter, admit Malefoy après l'avoir observé.

Harry en était plutôt fier. Il s'était basé sur une photo qu'il avait contemplée des milliers de fois en étant enfant, une photo dans un livre que Tante Pétunia laissait bien en évidence sur une table basse dans le salon des Dursley. Pour ce que Harry en savait, il était le seul à avoir jamais ouvert le livre.

Sa reconstitution de la chambre à coucher du fameux Palais de Kensington n'était probablement pas historiquement exacte, mais ça suffirait à ce qu'il avait à faire, à savoir obtenir que Drago Malefoy se déshabille. Il avança avec détermination et s'arrêta juste derrière Malefoy, le touchant presque, mais pas tout à fait.

— Je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire du décor, dit-il. Et je doute que toi non plus.

Là-dessus, il passa un bras autour de la taille de Malefoy et l'attira vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent. Malefoy se crispa mais Harry déposa un baiser sur le côté de son cou, puis un autre, et encore un autre, progressant avec une lenteur insoutenable jusqu'à ce que Malefoy se détende et finisse par s'appuyer carrément contre lui.

De ses mains, il s'était mis à lentement caresser le torse de Malefoy, des mouvements lents et longs depuis ses clavicules jusqu'à sa ceinture, puis vers le haut à nouveau, passant sur ses tétons sensibles jusqu'à ce qu'ils se transforment en pics durs. Le sexe de Harry était dur lui aussi contre les fesses de Malefoy et il ne résistait qu'à grand peine à l'envie de se frotter contre lui.

Ses mains revinrent à son col une fois de plus et s'y arrêtèrent pour ouvrir en prenant leur temps les boutons de sa chemise, passant de l'un au suivant jusqu'à ce que le tissu blanc s'entrebâille. Les doigts de Harry entrèrent en contact avec la peau nue et il répéta ses mouvements précédents, passant de haut en bas directement sur la chair cette fois, et pinçant ses mamelons chaque fois que ses doigts passaient dessus. Un gémissement assourdi échappa à Malefoy, précipitant le sang dans l'érection de Harry, qui se fit soudainement douloureuse du besoin d'être touchée.

— Enlève tes chaussures, murmura-t-il contre l'oreille de Malefoy.

Il appuya aussitôt plus de son poids contre Harry tandis qu'il se tenait en équilibre sur un pied pour ôter ses chaussures. Le mouvement fit se frotter ses fesses contre le sexe de Harry, et il se retint à lui pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Quand Malefoy se fut débarrassé de ses chaussures, Harry tendit la main vers sa ceinture et déboutonna rapidement le pantalon de son uniforme, remarquant sans y prendre garde que c'était beaucoup plus facile à faire depuis cet angle, puisque c'était exactement comme s'il avait enlevé son propre pantalon.

Le vêtement tomba au sol et Harry posa sa paume sur le sexe de Malefoy, pressant doucement pour lui donner un avant-goût de la torture que Harry avait endurée. A ce contact, combiné au souffle haletant de Malefoy, Harry oublia tout ce qui n'était pas le besoin d'avoir Malefoy nu contre lui. Son autre main plongea dans le sous-vêtement de Malefoy et il toucha la chaleur veloutée de son sexe, sentant sa paume se couvrir d'humidité. Il resserra ses doigts autour de lui et tira.

— Tu es abominablement canon, dit-il à travers ses dents serrées.

Il était terriblement injuste que seul Malefoy le fasse se sentir si électrifié, si vivant, et si simplement entier. Il le caressa encore, et encore, ne désirant rien de plus que d'amener Malefoy à la reddition entre ses mains.

Sauf qu'en fait, il désirait plus.

— Le lit, grinça-t-il, à peine capable de parler. Va sur le lit.

Malefoy n'hésita que pour un moment, mais Harry n'avait pas lâché son membre et il lui intima une pression taquine qui sembla décider le Serpentard. Il s'extirpa de son pantalon et laissa tomber son sous-vêtement sur le sol tandis qu'il franchissait les quelques pas qui le séparaient du lit. Il y grimpa et se retourna pour faire face à Harry, avec toujours sur lui sa chemise blanche déboutonnée et sa cravate de Serpentard.

Harry arracha ses propres vêtements à une vitesse record, détruisant probablement quelques coutures dans sa hâte. Ses yeux ne quittèrent Malefoy à aucun moment, et il se demanda comment cet enfoiré parvenait à avoir l'air si calme et pondéré alors qu'il était à moitié nu et que son sexe pointait depuis un enchevêtrement de boucles blondes. Cette vue faisait saliver Harry. Il le voulait dans sa bouche, une idée qui aurait normalement dû le faire bondir d'horreur.

— Laisse la cravate, dit Malefoy alors que Harry était sur le point de l'arracher.

Il hésita avant de hausser les épaules et de laisser sa chemise tomber au sol, où elle fut rapidement rejointe par son caleçon. Il rougit lorsque les yeux de Malefoy tombèrent sur son sexe. Il ne s'était pas embêté à changer l'éclairage de la pièce, aussi les fenêtres simulaient les conditions extérieures et baignaient la pièce de lumière.

Harry n'attendit pas que Malefoy parle. A la place il avança jusqu'au lit et se laissa tomber sur le Serpentard, l'écrasant sous lui avant de l'embrasser à lui couper le souffle. La sensation de la peau chaude de Malefoy contre la sienne était incroyable. Des souvenirs de la nuit précédente l'assaillirent et il autorisa ses mains à courir sur une chair qu'il n'avait jamais pensé toucher à nouveau. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Malefoy avait cherché à le revoir, mais il était terrifié à l'idée de demander, sachant qu'une question aussi stupide le ferait probablement fuir, si même il connaissait la réponse. Après tout, Harry n'avait pas idée de pourquoi il avait envie de Malefoy. Il savait juste que c'était le cas.

Harry explorait de ses mains et Malefoy faisait de même, laissant courir ses ongles courts sur le dos de Harry à qui il arracha un cri surpris. Il baissa la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux du Serpentard qui souriait en coin. Le regard de Harry était noir.

— C'était pourquoi ça ?

Au lieu de répondre, Malefoy fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles reposent sur les fesses d'Harry. Ses doigts s'insinuèrent dans la fente et il en appuya deux sur la chair tendre de son anus qui frémit. Son sexe tressaillit et Malefoy eut un petit rire.

— Prêt pour davantage, Potter ?

Harry l'était, même s'il laissa échapper un son agacé.

— Je croyais que c'était moi qui te sautais.

—Un Malefoy ne…

Il ne finit pas la phrase, mais il sembla à Harry entendre une pointe d'incertitude dans sa voix. Il l'embrassa et dit :

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre une annonce dans la _Gazette_.

Les yeux de Malefoy s'étrécirent.

— Ouais, ça abîmerait ta réputation, pas vrai ? De baiser un Mangemort.

Harry se redressa sur ses genoux, agacé pour de bon. Il attrapa les poignets de Malefoy et les écarta de ses fesses. Il les leva et fit mine de les examiner, même s'il connaissait le corps de Malefoy aussi bien que le sien. L'autre garçon essaya de lui échapper, mais Harry tint bon.

— Je ne vois pas de Marque des Ténèbres.

La bouche de Malefoy se tordit.

— Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Il tira à nouveau et Harry le laissa aller. Ses mains retombèrent sur le lit pour atterrir de chaque côté de sa tête.

— Et toi alors ? demanda Harry. Je suis surpris que tu ne l'aies pas dit à tout le monde dans ta Maison.

— Et comment tu sais que je l'ai pas fait ?

Malefoy le défiait du regard. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

— Vous autres Serpentard pensez que vous savez garder un secret, mais quelque chose tel que ça ? Pas moyen que Zabini parvienne à éviter de prendre un air supérieur et de faire des remarques malpolies. Et Parkinson n'est pas beaucoup mieux.

En vérité, il ne savait pas à quel point Malefoy était proche de cette fille. C'était possible qu'il le lui ait dit.

— Quelque chose comme ça ? répéta Malefoy avec mépris. Tu as une haute opinion de toi-même, Potter . C'est juste du sexe.

La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa et il ravala sa réponse. Ça faisait mal, même s'il savait que c'était vrai. Ses yeux s'étrécirent.

— Ouais, et tu as baisé la cible numéro unde ton précieux Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu lui as envoyé un hibou ? Tu crois que ça te rapportera des bons points ? Ou que tu auras ton sale tatouage plus vite ?

Les yeux de Malefoy lancèrent des flammes et il projeta ses jambes au-dessus de Harry pour se rasseoir avec colère, s'apprêtant à l'évidence à partir. Harry le repoussa sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui, immobilisant les bras qui essayaient de le frapper.

— Attends, s'écria-t-il.

Il attrapa à nouveau les poignets de Malefoy et les plaqua contre le lit. L'autre garçon se débattit sous lui mais Harry utilisa ses jambes pour le bloquer, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy soit allongé sur le dos, à moitié écrasé par Harry, et les pieds sur le sol.

— Attends, répéta Harry plus doucement.

Malefoy s'immobilisa. La rage dans son regard n'était qu'à peine voilée.

— On aurait dû savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'on parle, dit Harry à voix basse avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Les dents de Malefoy s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre, tirant du sang. Harry grimaça mais ne s'écarta pas. Il approfondit le baiser et desserra sa prise sur les bras de Malefoy. Voyant que celui-ci ne recommençait pas à se débattre, il le lâcha complètement et enfouit ses mains des la chevelure blonde, massant doucement comme s'il essayait d'apaiser une bête sauvage.

Malefoy resta immobile. Il ne retournait pas à Harry ses baisers au goût métallique. Têtu, pensa Harry presque avec amusement. Il ôta une de ses mains des cheveux de Malefoy et la fit glisser le long de son cou, sur la crête de sa clavicule, prenant le chemin d'un de ces tétons sensibles. Avant qu'il puisse l'atteindre, les mains de Malefoy agrippèrent ses cheveux et il tira sa tête en arrière d'un mouvement sec.

Les yeux gris avaient toujours une couleur d'orage.

— C'est _moi_ qui _te_ prends, dit-il fermement.

Harry eut un petit rire.

— D'accord.

Ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il se demanda si se disputer avec Malefoy resterait toujours un réflexe. Les mains dans ses cheveux se détendirent.

— Enlève-toi de moi, espèce de mufle.

Harry lui donna satisfaction en roulant sur le côté et en s'étalant au milieu du lit immense. Dans ce décor opulent, quand Malefoy s'immisça entre ses jambes, Harry se sentit soudainement comme un roi des siècles passés, avec son écuyer à ses ordres. Il décida de garder ce fantasme particulier pour lui, doutant que Malefoy trouverait la comparaison amusante.

— Pourquoi as-tu l'air si content de toi, Potter ?

Harry leva une main et prit le visage de Malefoy en coupe.

— Parce que tu es là.

Les joues de Malefoy se colorèrent et ses cils pâles se rabattirent pour cacher ses yeux tandis que ses lèvres s'étrécissaient.

— Bon sang, tu es pénible.

Harry le fixa avec confusion l'espace d'un instant, se demandant ce qui se passait dans son petit cerveau de Serpentard. Il y avait tellement de facettes à sa personnalité qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées.

— Je sais. Besoin de ta baguette ?

Malefoy jeta un regard vers le sol et Harry se demanda s'il avait brisé une quelconque règle cardinale en se retrouvant séparé de sa baguette en présence de son « ennemi ». Harry serra les lèvres – et grimaça à cause du rappel douloureux de la morsure de Malefoy. Il savait qu'il recevrait l'engueulade de sa vie si quiconque parmi ses amis, ou les membres de l'Ordre, savait qu'il était ici en cet instant même, sa propre baguette dans la poche de son jean, à plusieurs mètres de là.

Malefoy descendit du lit et récupéra sa baguette de bois sombre – de l'aubépine se rappelait Harry – et revint.

— Toujours impatient, je vois, commenta Malefoy en regardant l'érection de Harry, qui tressaillit sous cette observation minutieuse.

— Oui, alors dépêche-toi, répondit-il.

Comme s'il le faisait juste pour l'embêter, Malefoy passa ses doigts sous le sexe de Harry et le souleva de sa main gauche, quasiment du bout des doigts, comme si le simple fait de toucher le pénis d'un autre homme avait été un anathème – ce qui était probablement le cas – et il le tapota du bout de sa baguette.

Harry aurait dû être épouvanté – ou au moins _inquiet_ – à l'idée d'avoir Drago Malefoy à proximité de son intimité avec une baguette, mais pour une raison ou une autre, c'était à peine s'il ressentait un soupçon de gêne. Peut-être cela avait-il à voir avec l'expression de Malefoy, intense et emplie de quelque chose qui n'était définitivement pas de la malveillance.

Son absence d'appréhension sembla justifiée quand un liquide épais et froid jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette et couvrit son sexe et les doigts de Malefoy. Celui-ci étala le lubrifiant sur son sexe, l'air déterminé à le recouvrir complètement et à mener Harry au bord de l'orgasme par cette sensation. Harry mordit sa lèvre martyrisée pour couvrir un gémissement.

Malefoy eut un sourire en coin et descendit sa main plus bas, pour opérer le même traitement sur ses testicules hyper sensibles. Nom de dieu, c'était parfait. Malefoy les prit en coupe et les fit rouler dans sa main tandis que Harry s'arc-boutait sous lui. Ses jambes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes encore plus largement. Des doigts humidifiés descendirent encore davantage et un autre jet de lubrifiant vint apaiser la zone sensible. Ça picota un instant, puis Harry laissa échapper un hoquet quand le doigt de Malefoy, plongea en lui après avoir décrit un cercle.

Harry ferma les yeux, à la fois pour se concentrer sur la sensation, et échapper au regard potentiellement ironique de Malefoy. Un second doigt suivit, puis un troisième avant que Harry soit exactement prêt pour cela. La brûlure le fit tressaillir, mais l'impatience de Malefoy était quelque chose auquel il lui faudrait s'habituer s'il avait l'intention de continuer… il n'avait pas l'intention de poursuivre le cours de cette pensée pour le moment.

Ses hanches se soulevèrent involontairement comme les doigts de Malefoy entraient et sortaient, cherchant quelque chose, et Harry ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'un quatrième doigt rejoignit les autres – c'était trop, trop tôt – et ses mains se crispèrent convulsivement sur la couverture.

— Chut, dit doucement Malefoy. Tu peux le faire. Détends-toi.

Harry essaya, mais son corps tentait d'expulser les doigts de Malefoy. La sensation était celle de charbons ardents et Harry aurait voulu qu'il s'arrête de bouger au moins pour un moment.

— Va te faire, dit-il, sachant que le lui demander ne ferait pas de différence.

Les doigts de Malefoy, si profonds maintenant, touchèrent quelque chose en lui, et Harry se rappela la sensation de la nuit précédente. Il trembla et cria, stupéfait que Malefoy connaisse son corps tellement mieux que lui-même.

— Voilà, ronronna Malefoy.

Son autre main autour du sexe de Harry intensifiait la sensation par dix et la douleur diminuait. Ses doigts allaient et venaient, passant sur ce point merveilleux, en rythme avec le mouvement de son poing sur le sexe de Harry.

Celui-ci cria presqu'à nouveau quand les doigts de Malefoy se retirèrent, parce qu'il était tellement près de l'orgasme, mais il sentit la pointe de son sexe appuyer contre la chair tendre à la place, et glisser facilement en lui.

La main glissante de Malefoy roula sur sa hanche et s'y agrippa tandis qu'il se rapprochait, passant ses cuisses sous celles de Harry. Celui-ci leva les hanches pour l'aider. Une fois en place, Malefoy commença à bouger.

Harry utilisa sa prise sur le lit pour aller à la rencontre des coups de reins de Malefoy, qui devenaient de plus en plus violents à chaque hoquet et chaque frisson. La main de Malefoy sur son sexe se resserra, ne bougeant presque plus, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance car à chaque mouvement il touchait cet endroit à l'intérieur de Harry, l'amenant de plus en plus près du point de non-retour.

— Potter, dit-il, si doucement que Harry l'entendit à peine.

Il l'observa à travers ses paupières à moitié baissées, stupéfait par la manière dont sa façade volait en éclats au milieu de la passion. Il était totalement _ici_, maintenant, avec ses cheveux emmêlés, ses yeux fixés sur lui, ses lèvres entrouvertes et légèrement colorées par le sang de Harry, et de la sueur qui commençait à perler à son front et à faire coller les fins cheveux blonds. Malefoy était indéniablement superbe.

Harry lâcha le lit et leva la main pour le toucher, se tenant légèrement à ses épaules. Malefoy le caressa une fois de plus et Harry s'arc-bouta, essayant de garder les yeux ouverts pendant qu'il jouissait, regardant Malefoy le regarder.

Ses coups de reins se firent plus puissants l'espace d'un instant ou deux, puis il rejeta sa tête en arrière et se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un cri. Tout son corps trembla et Harry le sentit dans ses mains et ses cuisses, mais surtout en lui, là où son corps emprisonnait le sexe de Malefoy, les confondant l'un dans l'autre. C'était incroyable.

Malefoy tomba sur lui, et sa mâchoire atterrit sur la morsure, faisant grimacer Harry alors même qu'il entourait de ses bras le Serpentard épuisé.

_Juste du sexe_, se rappela-t-il en essayant de se forcer à le penser


End file.
